The Captain and The Detective
by CaskettKBAlways
Summary: Castle is a Captain in the Navy Seals. Kate Beckett,head homicide detective. how will she find out he is a seal? what will happen when he goes overseas?First fanfiction. USING THE COVER MADE BY THE TALENTED APPLESANDCHERRIES / PHOENIX- CRY. so talented read there stuff! RE EDITED EASIER TO READ NOW, ALSO ADDED ANOTHER CHARACTER.
1. Chapter 1

Do not own castle. wish that i did, but don' i took the tattoo from the story **Inked, but added my own words to **it. can only update at least once a week now that my writing brain has come back to me.

**RE-EDITED  
**

* * *

He gets up every day at five in the morning, brushes his teeth and makes sure his uniform is kept neat. He goes into his gym for two hours, doing his routine exercises to stay in the best shape. Rick goes back to his room and showers. He then changes into his uniform. The letters U.S Navy shine through the mirror. Rick makes sure his tattoo of his teams patch and the golden eagle holding the trident and gun is covered does not want anyone to know that he is a Navy Seal or in the armed forces.

He opens Alexis's door to check on her and kiss her goodbye. The three year old doesn't want him to go.

"Daddy, can't you not go to duty today, I want to play with you"

"I'm sorry baby, I have to. I will be home before the book launch party I promise." Alexis sighed

"Okay daddy, be safe and have a wonderful duty!" he was grateful she didn't put up a fight

"Thank you, Alexis."

Rick comes back from active duty tired. It was a hard day and laborious. His CO (commanding officer) told him he did a good job and wanted him to go home

"Captain Rodgers, go home to your kid and get some rest, come back tomorrow."

"Yes sir."

He got ready for his book launch party. This consisted of putting his uniform away and making sure Alexis was ready for the party. He is not sure what he should do with his hair since it is in a crew cut and he practically has no hair. He decides to wear a hat that has the book name on it Storm Fall. They go to the party and he puts his façade on. He pretends that he is a partier and likes to sign people's chests (he secretly does like the chest part).

He is fooling around with Alexis when someone taps him on the shoulder; he turns around with a marker in his hand. He only sees a badge that says NYPD and the number on it. He looks up and sees a beautiful brunette with green eyes that have flecks of gold and brown. 'Hey, I've seen those eyes before' he says to himself. The woman then says "Detective Kate Beckett NYPD, Mr. Castle we need you to come with us" she looks down at Alexis "You can bring her too."

* * *

She wakes up to the thrill of her cell phone, she blindly reaches for it. "Beckett."

"Yo, boss. Got a murder, 42nd and Lex."

"Ok, give me 30."

"See you there."

They hang up. Kate gets out of bed, showers and gets dressed. She walks over to her dresser. Her fingers brush over a picture of a woman covering a box. "We did it Mom, we got him," she lifts up the lid and a ring on a gold chain rests inside. She puts it on and retrieves her gun, magazines, and badge also.

Kate arrives at the crime scene. Flowers are all over this women's body. Dr. Lanie Parish comes over to her.

"23 yr old, 2 GSW's to the chest. Girl, you could use some lipstick"

"Thanks Lanie" she says smiling to her best friend. She looks at the body and the surrounding area "Does this look familiar to anyone else" the room is silent. "Doesn't anyone read?"

She walks into the party of Richard Castle. She spots him with a young read head girl maybe 3 or 4 years old. They are playing patty cake and look like they are having a fun time. She hates to break them up but she has a job to do. She taps him on the shoulder and holds up her badge. He turns around with a marker in his hand. Looking at the badge, then looks at her face. She sees realization in his eyes and a little bit of what did I do now look. "Detective Kate Beckett NYPD, Mr. Castle we need you to come with can bring her too".

* * *

I'm soo in love with this story. Dont forget to review


	2. Chapter 2

Do not own castle. wish that i did, but don' i took the tattoo from the story **Inked, but added my own words to **it. can only update at least once a week now that my writing brain has come back to me.

**RE-EDITED  
**

* * *

Rick is waiting in the interrogation when Kate walks in with a folder, she slaps it down. She notices that he is really calm, like he has done this before and hasn't done anything wrong.

"We need to ask you a few questions about a murder that took place earlier today, they like something from your books."

"Ask away detective" he says in an annoying voice. She is getting frustrated even more.

"Can you remove your hat Mr. Castle" she notices that he falters a little before removing his hat.

"Sure anything for you" she notices he is wearing a crew cut like Esposito. She does not ask though, she doesn't really care.

"I had nothing to do with this have an alibi. May I speak to your captain about it" Kate stares at Rick as if he is insane

"Uhh sure" She gets up and leaves interrogation.

The captain comes in; Rick leans in and whispers something to the Captain. The Captain nods his head and leads Rick to his office leaving a stunned Kate Beckett in his wake. "Mr. Castle, please take a seat, tell me why am I talking to you?"

* * *

Kate walks out of the interrogation room and goes into the break room. She notices a girl about three years old, Beautiful long red hair and blues eyes. _'She is little girl that Mr. Castle had with him'. _She sits down at the table and looks at the girl. She looks up at Kate and smiles at her.

"Hi, my name is Alexis. What is your name?" she smiles at her and Kate feels her heart beating faster.

"Hi sweeties, my name is Detective Kate Beckett, but you can call me Kate"

"Is it okay if I call you Katie" She says shyly.

"Yes that is ok; would you like to come sit at my desk while we wait for your daddy?"

"Ok, I would like that, can we colow?"

"Yes we can, my desk is this way" she takes her hand and they walk over to her desk. Kate sits down first and pulls Alexis into her lap and pulls out some paper. Alexis then get comfortable and start to color silently. Kate looks down at her in amazement that she is well behaved and so nice.

* * *

"Well you see sir I have an alibi. I was on active duty at the time of the murder, a training op. I am Captain Richard Rodgers in the United States Navy Seals. I can't go around telling everyone. That would put me in more trouble and danger. If you want to call my CO and confirm go right ahead. Here is his number".

"Thank you Captain Rodgers, I will call and your secret is safe with me."

"Thank you sir"

Kate was watching the interaction from her desk. She then saw Castle hand over a card and then Montgomery shook his hand and let rick out of the office. Alexis got off Kate's lap and runs to Rick.

"Can we go now Captain?" Alexis asked. Rick freaks out a little

"Yes we can lieutenant, say bye to Detective Beckett.

"Bye Katie, hope you catch the bad guys!"

"Bye Lex, have a good day!" Kate calls back, smiling. She is attached to her all ready. She watches them go, she then calls out.

"Hey Rick, If you get cleared, we may need help with this one because it is based on your books and you know there background and stuff. If I need help, can I seek you out?"

"Yes you may detective" he says still walking. Rick then sees Esposito and recognizes him from boot camp. "Espo, longtime no see how've you been bro" Espo looks up and recognized him too and smiles

"I've been good, how long has it been 4 years maybe"

"Yeah I think so, you active or reserve now" he says the last part in a whisper.

"Reserve, how about you"

"Active right now, Captain Richard Alexander Rodgers, Navy Seals team 2"

"Wow, that is awesome, I was on team 4"

Kate got curious to what they saying. "Hey Espo, how do you know each other" behind her rick was waving his free hand telling him no and shaking his head. Esposito looks at Kate

"I umm know him from high school… on the same football team"

"Oh cool" Rick just looks awkward

"I umm should go, have to put Alexis to bed, see you later Javi, Detective" Kate looks stunned at them. Javi looks at Kate

"Don't ask"

"Fine what did you find?"

"Nothing much Rick's alibi checks out. Captain only said that to me, the girl is Cynthia Burns. No parents, 1 brother"

"Okay keep looking" Kate then frowns at the Rick part. She thought he had something to do with it.

* * *

I'm soo in love with this story. Dont forget to review


	3. Chapter 3

Do not own castle. wish that i did, but don' i took the tattoo from the story **Inked, but added my own words to **it. can only update at least once a week now that my writing brain has come back to me.

**RE-EDITED  
**

* * *

2 more murders happen by the time the weekend is through. Rick comes home everyday tired and sleepy. Someone knocks on his door; he quickly changes to normal clothes. He hurries to the door and opens it, staring at him is a startled Detective Beckett. "Hello detective, what did I do this time"

"Hello castle, umm your alibi checked out and you are not charged, I was wondering if you could help me with this one. Can you come in tomorrow 9 am?"

"Okay I will try, I have to ask for some time off" she looks at him funny

"Ohh Kay, see you tomorrow then"

"Okay, bye." he takes out his cell phone "Hello sir, may I have a week off, I know it is last minute, I have to help the NYPD with that murder case. Thank you sir, I will report to base in 2 weeks at 0800 hours. Okay, go s" he hangs up

He walks in the next day feeling weird because he doesn't have to wear his uniform. He brings himself a coffee and is in a blue button down shirt and is not wearing a hat this time.

"Hello Espo, good to see you again."

"Yo, you too Castle" he smirks "This is my partner Kevin Ryan."

"Hey Ryan, nice to meet you." he heads over to Kate's desk

"Detective Beckett what do you need help with."

"Hey Castle, we can't figure this one out" he looks at the board and he already solved it. He just plays along with Kate because he likes her.

"Okay, so this does look like my book but things are off, her dress is a different color in the book and so are the flowers"

"Soo what, that means that they used the guy we first had…"

"And then killed these people in between to throw us off"

"Then they had to of been close to Cynthia and known her"

"We should check into the brother and the father"

They check in with the father and castle noticed that he is sick and has a lot of money; money that is going to go to the daughter, and not the son. They head back to the Precinct and look at the murder board again.

"It had to have been Cynthia's brother."

"How can you be sure, He was out of the country?" Kate asks

"Uhh the black market sells passports duhh."

"Fine we will question him again."

"You mean arrest him. If you are going to do that bring back up because I know he is going to run."

Kate brings back up and he does indeed flee. Castle was in the car and saw him. He catches up to him and fakes being taken hostage. He could have brought the guy down, but decided to have some fun with him. He elbows him in the gut and pushes him down. Beckett cuffs him and then pushes castle down too. "What is wrong with you, you could have gotten hurt!"

"The safety was on the whole time!"

"You could have told me that."

"Where's the fun in that"

They get back to the precinct and head down to the morgue to tell Lanie they got him. "It was Cynthia's brother; He wanted her money they inherited."

"Okay girl, thanks for keeping me in the loop". Castle is taking off his jacket. He forgot he changed into a t shirt. When it is half way off Lanie sees a tattoo that is gold on his arm. "Eww, Castle you have a tattoo what is it?" he puts his jacket back on and drops his act.

"I have three actually and no you cannot see them Lanie." Kate looks at Rick like she doesn't believe he had three.

"Please castle." Lanie begs

"Lanie, can you lease drop it, I don't want to share."

"Okay fine, another time maybe?"

"Sure, another time." they move to leave but Lanie hold back castle.

"It is later."

He sighs and pulls his jacket off. Lanie looked at the golden tattoo of an eagle with a trident and a gun, and then a patch connected to it that says seal team 2.

"You are a Navy Seal!"

"Shh, Lanie. I am Captain Rick Rodgers Navy Seals. I put up an act to distract people from who I truly am. I will put it down around you and Javi because me and him go way back to boot camp and you because I can trust you, now do you want to see the others."

"I will keep you secret and yes please" Rick then takes off his shirt and he is all muscle. He has wash board abs and is totally hot. He turns around and on his back is a tattoo of half a quill and half a sword together. They both have blood at the end of the feather and the blade of the sword... on the sword it says fight for life, on the quill it says write the truth.

"Rick I love this tattoo."

"Thank you Lanie, also eyes up here Delany Parish and stop drooling."

"Sorry, can't help myself."

"Last tattoo, then I have to go," he pulls his shirt back on and lifts his right pant leg on his calf is the name Alexis in cursive.

"Love it, now go on you hunk."

"Haha thank you Lanie see you around," he says and then kisses her on the cheek. Lanie blushes a little bit but says bye back. When he reaches Kate's desk he drops his act

"Goodbye Detective, it was nice working with you."

"Bye Castle, it was nice working with you too. If I need help with a case can I call you?"

"If you need help call me after six pm and on the weekends is fine to call whenever," he leans over and kisses the corner of her mouth "see you around Katie"

"Bye Rick." she says breathlessly. He smirks and goes to the elevator; as soon as he is gone she flies down to Lanie. She crashes through the doors to see Lanie in a daze. "What are thinking about" Kate asks

"Oh, I'm thinking about that hunk of yours, damn his body is fiiine. If he wasn't yours I would take him, he has the coolest tattoo ever. You will have to find out what it is"

"He is really hot...what you saw his body! Lanie I am soo jealous what did it look like"

"Girl, he was all muscle, washboard abs, ohh I was drooling and staring at his ass the whole time"

"Delany Lauren Parish, you were staring"

"Oohh hell yes and he kissed me on the cheek goodbye"

"He kissed me in the corner of my mouth and he is not mine, he probably has some bimbo waiting for him at home. I asked him if I could call if I need his help. He said only after six and anytime on the weekends. What does that mean?"

"Ah, I don't know girl but at least he said when to call instead of blowing you off" Lanie lied she knew why but Kate can't know YET.

* * *

I'm soo in love with this story. Dont forget to review


	4. Chapter 4

Do not own castle. wish that i did, but don' i took the tattoo from the story **Inked, but added my own words to **it. can only update at least once a week now that my writing brain has come back to me.

**RE-EDITED  
**

* * *

Rick has been waiting for Kate's call for 4 weeks now. It was getting to be around Halloween now. It was a week away. He was wondering if she forgot about what she said but thought probably not, maybe after I kissed her almost on the mouth, but we will see. He just got home and was about to change when there was a knock on the door he put his normal clothes on and opened the door. Kate stood there again surprised.

"Hello Detective, do you want to come in"

"Thank you I will only be a couple minutes, I need your help with a case again. Can you come in tomorrow it is Saturday?"

"Sure I can make it in; I will probably have to bring Alexis with me. My mother can't watch her, she has a play."

"Okay, that is fine, shes cute and nice anyways."

"Haha see you tomorrow then."

"Yes, I will see you at oh- 8:00."

"Kay, bye Beckett."

Rick walked in with two coffees and Alexis by his side holding a paper bag. As soon as she sees Kate she is off running towards her "Katie!" she clings to Kate's leg. Kate bends down and picks her up.

"Hello Lex, how're you today."

"I'm good, I brought you something and daddy did too." she hands over the paper bag. Kate sits down at her desk with Alexis in her lap, she opens the bag to see a bear claw in it.

"Thank you Lex that was so sweet." she says hugging her

"You welcome Katie, daddyuh give Katie what you brought her."

"Okay, okay, there missy here you go detective, vanilla latte 2 pumps sugar free vanilla and a bear claw."

"How did you know that?"

"I have my ways."

"Okay let's get to work, Lex you can come with me while your daddy looks at the murder board."

"Okay Katie, bye daddy."

"Bye sweetie, have fun!"

2 hrs have gone bye and he almost thinks he has a lead. He is looking at the board when he hears laughter he looks in the break room to see Lanie and Kate talking to Alexis and having fun. It is around 5 o'clock and he decides to order Chinese food for everyone. The order comes through and he looks to Espo, points his head to the break room then goes through.

"Hey guys I got some Chinese, Alexis go wash your hands and get some paper towels."

"Okay daddy."

"Dig in everyone it is going to be long night." Everyone digs in and then gets back to work. Lanie stays with Alexis and entertains her. She gets sleepy and slips into speaking French which Lanie can understand perfectly.

"Goodnight Lanie, love you" Lanie is surprised she can speak French so well at her must have taught her since he is you know.

"Love you too Alexis, sleep tight." she responds in French too.

Lanie exits the break room and walks over to castle. She speaks to him in French which Kate can understand "Alexis knows French. Why at such a young age? And she seems fluent too." He replies back in the same tongue.

"Because she liked it and she said she wanted to learn French, Italian, Russian, Serbian, and Polish by the time she is in high school, so I told her she can learn now. She is fluent in French already next is Italian. So yea." Kate and Lanie just stand there with their mouths open.

"Wow who knows that many languages?" Lanie says

"I do" Kate says "I know all of those; I am more fluent in Russian, Serbian, Croatian, and French."

"That is soo hot!" Castle says we just glare at him "Did I just say that out loud?" Kate did not think castle knew Russian so she said in that tongue

"Ohh you have no idea." Castle knows what she said but decides to talk to her in French so Lanie can know too

"Ohh, I think you have no idea Ekaterina Beckett." Kate just gapes at him with her mouth open. In English she says

"You knew what I said." He replies in Russian accent.

"Vy yes Kataya, I do indeed speak fluently in Russian." She replies back in her Russian accent.

"Vat is good to know, we may need to have a drinking contest ehh"

* * *

"Okay we are getting no where's regroup tomorrow 8 am. Castle you think you can make it here in time. Don't sleep in like you usually do." Kate says

"And how do you know that I sleep in at all, maybe I get up at 4 in the morning every day."

"Nope that is not true I cannot see you getting up at that time."

"Okay, I was lying _'not'_, anyways should I bring Alexis with me?"

"Sure, why not I like her, she likes me. I don't care."

"Okay I'll see you tomorrow." Alexis come walking to Kate and then hugs her leg.

"I'm gonna get the car." rick says

"Okay, we'll be here."

"Katie, can I come tomorrow."

"Of course you can Lex, but wouldn't you like to hang out with your mom and have a good time instead of being bored here."

"My mommy lives in cal-Cali- californula. I get to see her probably when she comes to visit, sometimes she surprises me and daddy, but he doesn't like that." Kate can see the pain in her eyes as she is explaining why she doesn't hangout with her mom. Kate feels her pain because she is thinking of how her own mom would never do such a thing.

"Oh, it's okay can hang out with us sometimes. When you want to come here all you have to say to your dad is precinct, okay"

"Okay Katie, see you tomorrow love you." Kate hugs her real close "love you too, baby. Have a good night, be good for daddy."

Rick comes in then to them hugging. "Okay Alexis, time to get you home and to bed."

"Okay, bye Katie, see you tomorrow."

"Bye baby." Rick just stares at them. Kate says in Russian

"Tell you tomorrow"

"Kay, see you tomorrow"

* * *

I'm soo in love with this story. Dont forget to review


	5. Chapter 5

Do not own castle. wish that i did, but don' i took the tattoo from the story **Inked, but added my own words to **it. can only update at least once a week now that my writing brain has come back to me.

**RE-EDITED  
**

* * *

They regroup at 9 o'clock. Rick and Alexis are already there, waiting for her.

"Hi Katie, did you sleep well"

"Yes I did Lex, I slept pretty well, did you"

"Yes I did, we also got a surprise when we got home last night. My mommy was there aand she said that she can stay a couple of days, isn't that cool" Kate looked at Rick and could tell that he was not happy.

"That is really cool. Why don't you go talk to Esposito and we will be over in a minute"

"Okay" she runs over to Espos desk, Kate turns to rick

"I can see you are not happy about this"

"No I am not, she does this every time she comes. She says to Alexis she will stay for a couple days but then leaves after two without saying goodbye to Lex. It is not fair to her"

"I know it is not. Do you want to spar with me or go to the gym later? After we solve this"

"Sure if Lanie can watch Alexis"

"I think she can"

* * *

"Okay I am pretty sure this was a hate crime. He seems to be involved in gangs. Check all rivals to him"

They got the killers it was indeed a hate crime. Kate and Rick then go to the gym.

"I really don't want to hurt you rick but okay"

She knocks him down 4 times, he knocks her down 2. 'Don't worry Katie I don't want to hurt YOU' he says to himself. They get done sparring and move to the weights and the tread mills. Rick out runs her and lifts more, she doesn't let that deter her. She still thinks working out with him it is fun. They hit the showers and then regroup in the break checks the time and decides he has to get Alexis home.

"Daddy can Javi and Ryan and Lanie and Katie come over for dinner? pwease" She shows him her puppy dog can't resist.

"Alright I will ask them, hey guys would you all like to come to dinner at my house say 6:30?" They all say yes and he is doesn't have to be near Meredith alone and his mother will be there also.

He is just getting all of the food and drinks ready with help from his mother, Martha when Meredith strolls in with shopping bags on each arm.

"Richard are we having a party"

"No Meredith, I am inviting my friends from the 12th over for dinner. They have been so nice to me and Alexis. It is the nice thing to do"

"Why didn't you tell me this I would have been here earlier" she seemed mad but he didn't care.

"They should be here in about 5 minutes, so that outfit looks okay" 'little over the top but okay'. The door bell rings and Alexis comes flying from the living room to the door. The door opens and Kate is there first. Alexis sees her and starts running.

"Katie! You made it!" Kate kneels downs hugs and scoops up Alexis

"Of course baby girl, I wouldn't miss this for my life"

"Thank you for coming Katie, I love you" Alexis whispers in her ear and then kisses her cheek.

"You're welcome baby, I love you too" she whispers back a kisses her forehead. Rick was watching this whole time and his heart melted from the scene. At that point Meredith cut in.

"Soo you must be Kate, Richard told me about you" Alexis' grip on Kate gets tighter. Alexis is getting tenser, Kate tries to sooth her by rubbing her back and it works.

"Yes I am Kate, Rick has told me about you too. Pleasure to meet you"

"you too" the door bell rings again and it is Lanie and Javi at the door. Kates puts Alexis down and she runs toward Lanie

"Coccinelle! (Ladybug)" Lanie picks her up and swings her around

"Hey missy, you gave me a nickname. Why ladybug"

"caws silly, you are energetic and sassy and I love ladybugs and I love you also"

"Aww, well my Papillon (butterfly) I love you too". She hugs her tight and then sets her down. Alexis then switches to Italian

"Leone! (Lion)" she runs to Javi's legs and her picks her up and throws her in the air. She laughs

"Lion, I like it. Is it because I am fierce?"

"It is because, you are loyal and protective, and you never back down from anything". She turns back to Kate. She knows a little bit of Russian so she decides to nickname her in that language "see greetzah (tigress)" Kate is shocked but goes with it.

"I am a tigress why"

"Because you are fierce and loving and protective and..." she looks around the room and then switches to Russian "I'm your cub" Kate and Rick are beyond shocked right now.

"Okay, Krasnee (red), let's get settled" Meredith is shocked right now because Alexis is so attached to the people. She has only seen them a couple times and she already loves them, they love her back too.

* * *

After dinner everyone was sitting on the couch, Meredith decided it was time to leave. "Alexis, I just got a call from my agent, he says that there is an audition for a film that I need to go too. I will see you later okay" Alexis at this point was crying her eyes out in front of everyone. Alexis ran to Kate and Lanie, she snuggled into their sides and their hearts broke for her. She then says in Italian which everyone but Meredith knows, Rick knows a little bit but understands this time because Alexis speaks slowly.

"Katie, can you be my mommy and Lanie can be my second mommy" they snuggle her even more to them.

"Sure baby, we can do that"

"Thank you see greetzah, coccinelle" Meredith becomes even more upset.

"Alexis can you say bye to me, I will only be gone for a little while"

Alexis launches of the couch and starts yelling at her "No, I will not say good bye to you! I already have a family here without you. I have a Leone, coccinelle. I have a mother and she is Katie. I am Katie's cub, you are not my mommy. Mommies stay and love there cubs like Katie and Lanie. Mommies stay forever they don't lea-" Meredith slaps Alexis, she falls to the ground. Alexis looks up at her and tears start to fall down her face. She gets up and runs to Kate. "KAAATIIIE!" Kate picks her up and shushes her, and holds her tight.

"It's okay baby, I have you, no one going to hurt you again" Lanie jumps off of the couch and get up in Meredith's face.

"Leave my Papillon alone! You had no right to touch her" Rick gets up too

"Get out Meredith. As you can see, she has a family that is fine without you in it".

"Fine, I was leaving anyways" she walks out the front door.

Rick walks over to Alexis "Lexi, come here, let me see you" Alexis shakes her head no and snuggles more into Kates chest.

"No want to stay with mommy tonight" Kate can see Rick getting more upset then he already is. She decides to make a suggestion.

"Would you like to stay at my house for a couple of days Lex? Maybe Lanie will too"

"Can I please daddy"

"Sure Lexi, let's go get you stuff together" he moves to get her but she grips onto Kate even harder.

"No stay with Katie and Lanie"

"Okay, then I will go get your stuff and monkey-bunkey".

"Kay" Alexis hold her arms out toward Lanie. Lanie takes her very gently and rubs her back.

"You're okay now Papillon"

* * *

I'm soo in love with this story. Dont forget to review


	6. Chapter 6

Do not own castle. wish that i did, but don' i took the tattoo from the story **Inked, but added my own words to **it. can only update at least once a week now that my writing brain has come back to me.

**RE-EDITED  
**

* * *

Alexis has a wonderful time at Kate's. They laughed and watched movies together, Alexis learns that Lanie is really funny and sassy. They tire quickly and get changed for bed, Kate helps Alexis get ready. Since there is only one bed all three of them have to sleep together. None of them minded all that much since Alexis likes to cuddle with them. Kate wakes up with Alexis cuddled into her side for all of the three days that she is there.

When it is time for her to go back home she does not want to leave, she had that much fun. Kate takes her back to Rick' is wearing a cape, she looks at him funny. "Costume for Halloween, just trying on"

"Okaay, here is your daughter we had a really fun time. I think she got over Meredith" she mouths; he nods and asks her to come in.

"I can come in on the weekend for some cases if you want me too"

"I would like that; you are very good at solving murders".

"Thank you, do you want anything to drink"

"Yea, thanks, I would like a coffee but I probably should go home, I am little worn out from Krasnee. I'm just going to go to bed"

"I could make you one to go"

"That would be nice thanks" he makes her a travel mug of coffee and she takes it and drinks some. She then bumps into the cabinet and it spills all over her. "Just great!"

* * *

I'm soo in love with this story. Dont forget to review


	7. Chapter 7

Do not own castle. wish that i did, but don' i took the tattoo from the story **Inked, but added my own words to **it. can only update at least once a week now that my writing brain has come back to me.

**RE-EDITED  
**

* * *

The week passes by pretty quickly; Rick and Alexis go trick or treating and have a wonderful time. They have tons of candy but rick only gives Alexis a couple pieces. Before they know it its Saturday again. Castle walks in with the usual for Kate. "Here you go Detective and a bear claw"

"Thank you castle"

"What do we have?"

"Actually, we do not have a case right know now, just paperwork"

"Okay then if we are going to be working together there is something that you need to know"

"I need to tell you something also"

"I, my" they say at the same time.

"Ladies first I can tell that he is nervous"

"Okay, (she takes a deep breath) my mother was murdered when I was 19 years old. My sister Olivia was killed also because they found blood at the scene on the wall. She was only 14 and I miss them every day. She looked like me, people used to say my mirror image and I liked that. we were inseparable. I could tell she wanted to be like me. The cops looked for her but never found her and I lost hope all I have is photos and a friendship bracelet she gave be. We both have one."she smiles at this. "My father took it really hard and started drinking heavily. Two years later and he was still drinking, while he was drinking he went out outside and got hit by a drunk driver" Kate has tears in her eyes now. "How ironic is that being hit by a drunk driver when you are drunk too. By that time I finished college at NYU and then joined the police academy. I worked my way up to detective first grade and got the bastard that killed my mom last year. A couple people in the operation were cops and I took them down, including the Captain, who I trusted." she pulls out a chain that has a ring on it "This represents the life lost" she then points to her wrist with a men's watch on it. "This is the life I could have saved... what did you want to tell me" Rick looks at her in awe; he then pulls her into a hug. His muscles flexing but he feels soft. She absorbs his strength and pulls back and smiles at him. "I want to know, please?" he sighs and then looks at her he then starts.

"I am Captain Richard Alexander Rodgers, United states Navy seals. I am on active duty and can be deployed at any moment overseas". Kate just stares at him and starts laughing. He is not a navy seal she thought.

"You are not a seal, stop joking rick they work hard for their country" Rick started to get mad

"FINE! You want proof, tomorrow I will take off and come in wearing my uniform how about that. And then I will spar you and kick your bony ass back to Manhattan!"

"Fine see you tomorrow"

"Do you want to see dress white or working uniform?"

"Dress white if you even are one" he was going to say something but decided not too he turned and walked away. Later that night he made sure that all of his medals and his pin that has the Navy Seal insignia were shiny, he re-cut his crew cut to shorter and buffed up his shoes and his hat. He finds his sword and buffs that up too. He then went to bed waiting to blow Kate out of the water.

He gets up in the morning does his routine exercise. Instead of his work uniform he gets into his dress whites. He makes sure all 12 of his medals are nice a shiny and you can see all of them. He spiffs up his dress shoes. He put on his hat and slips his sword through his belt. He turned and walked out of the door.

When he entered the precinct everyone was staring at him. He got in the elevator and hit the number 4 for homicide. He walks out of the elevator and spots Esposito. When he sees Rick he stands up and salutes him. Rick salutes him back. "At ease lieutenant". Kate and Lanie are speaking at her desk. They both turn when the elevator dings. They are both in shock when they see him step out and then salutes Espo and tell him at ease. Kate is shocked at how many metals he has earned. He walks right up to Lanie and kisses her cheek. "Thank you for keeping my secret for so long". He turns to Kate, stands right in front of her and then salutes "Captain Rodgers United States Navy Seal. He unsalutes and stares at her shocked reaction "believe me now detective" he takes of his hat off. Kate notices that he even cut his hair. "You ready to spar, I just need to change and then I can kick your ass. I'll try not to hurt you" Kate looks at him with lust in her eyes.

"Bring it on captain" They change into gym clothes when they come out Lanie and Esposito are waiting in the bleachers.

"One last proof before for we go any further" he lifts up his sleeve to reveal his tattoo of his patch and the seal pin in gold.

"I believe you now, be prepared to get your ass kicked"

Castle kicks her ass, they are both soaking wet. Castle takes off his shirt and sweatpants and Kate just gasps, she stares at his washboard abs and his bulging muscles. He was also in bike shorts. He turns to look at Lanie. "Any bets guys" Kate notices a huge tattoo on his back. It is half quill and half sword. There was writing on it, but she can't tell what it says this far away. She then stares down at his ass. It was firm. "Stop staring at my ass Katie or I will have to take you down quicker than you can say cherries" Kate averts her eyes and mumbles "I like to see you try". Before she realizes it she is on the ground. "Sorry if I am hurting you, I am trained to kill the fastest way possible."

"It's okay you win anyways, I keep getting distracted by your body anyways. How old are you?"

"Haha I am twenty six, and I workout everyday for two hours to keep my body in shape. How old are you?"

"Never ask women her age... I am twenty three if you must know."

"Cool, I am going to loosen you slowly. I don't want you to pass out on me". He lets go slowly. By the time she can focus her vision, he is cooled off and looking better than ever.

"Castle what does your back say on your huge tattoo."

"On the sword it says fight for life; on the quill it says write the truth"

"Well I have a tattoo also".

"You do where it located is"

"My tattoo is of a purple Lilly for my mom, it has the date when she was born and died with the saying truth conquers all". She pulls up her shirt and he can see a purple Lilly on her ribs.

"That is really cool looking"

"So, still on active duty huh?"

"Yes I am still on active duty; it takes almost 2 years to become a Seal that is on top of your basic tour that you have to do. Javi was in boot camp with me and he is a lieutenant in ... classified areas as am I a captain. Lanie also knew that I was one because she saw all of my tattoos."

"She knew before me, ahh at least I get to even know you are a seal"

"You have to keep that to yourself. At any moment I could be deployed for 6 months on a classified mission"

"For six months, can you contact anyone?"

"No, we cannot".

"That sucks"

"Ehh, it okay usually I get something from Alexis before I go"

"That's nice" they both decided to change, rick had brought his other uniform too. He did not want his dress whites dirty. He walked out of the lockers in his fatigues. Kate meets him at her desk and says that she has to see Lanie about a corpse. Rick does not believe her but says okay anyways.

When Kate gets down to Lanie she finds her in her office staring into space.

"Hey Lanie" she does not hear her. "LANIE!" she yells. Lanie jumps and turns to Kate,

"Girl, you scared the shit out of me"

"Sorry Lanie" she says then she just looks at Lanie and then gushes out to her. "OMG Lanie, you were totally right his is sooo hot. I was so distracted by his body and thooose muscles mmhm"

"I know what you mean, I started drooling when I just saw his upper body but him in those shorts...damn girl you got some FIINE piece of ass"

"I know, we are not even going out but I still like to think he is mine. If he doesn't ask me out soon I will have to ask him first" little did they know Rick was standing out side the whole time and heard everything that was said. He quietly snuck out of the OCMEs' building and headed to get food. When he got to the precinct Beckett was at her desk. He looked around and Espo or Ryan was not there 'Perfect time to ask her out' he thought. He put down the food and sat down in the chair next to her desk.

"Hey Kate, I was wondering if you would like to go to dinner with me on Tuesday". Kate looks up at him surprised and then smiles at him

"Yes, I will go to dinner with you"

"Great, I will pick you up Tuesday at 6:30"

"Okay" she then goes back to her paper work.

It is 5:30 when they all say goodbye to each other. Rick heads home to Alexis and his mother. When he steps in, he is met with a big scream of daddy and a hug to the legs. He gets her ready for bed and tucks her in. they read a story together and says goodnight. HE then gets into his pajamas and goes to bed.

On the other side of town Beckett just enters her apartment and puts her gun and badge away. She eats a quick dinner of Chinese and takes a bath with wine and one of Rick's books. She then gets dressed and goes to bed.

* * *

I'm soo in love with this story. Dont forget to review


	8. Chapter 8

Do not own castle. wish that i did, but don' i took the tattoo from the story **Inked, but added my own words to **it. can only update at least once a week now that my writing brain has come back to me.

**RE-EDITED  
**

* * *

Monday is a slow day for both parties, Kate has paperwork all day and she is counting down to "the date" in exact hours, minutes, and seconds. Rick has been training all day and decides to stay in his fatigues and not change. At this point the press is not following him, so he does not care if he is sighted.

He decides to pick Alexis up early and go see Kate at the precinct. The minute they get off the elevator and spot Kate, Alexis is off like a rocket. She is screams/yells see greetzah (tigress), Kate turns around just in time to pick her up and swing her around. "Hey baby girl what are you doing here" Kate asks. She looks over Alexis' shoulder at Rick who is surprisingly in his fatigues and tan combat boots. All Kate can think is how hot he looks in that outfit. "Hey Rick, what are you guys doing here?"

"Ahh slow day at the base and I got Alexis out early she wanted to see you bad." Alexis leans back and looks Kate in the eye. She shakes her head and then whispers in her ear.

"No mommy, he wanted to see you too. He has been wanting to see you all day." she giggles at this and then nuzzles into the crook of Kate's shoulder and neck. Kate bites her lower lip and looks at Rick. Rick notices her staring at him

"What, do I have something on my face"

"Noo,just wondering if you guys would like to go eat at Remy's for lunch "

"I would like that, how about you Alexis."

"Ok, but I want to sit next to Katie." Kate smiles down at here and then speaks

"Ok, Krasnee (red) lets go then."

* * *

I'm soo in love with this story. Dont forget to review


	9. Chapter 9

Do not own castle. wish that i did, but don' i took the tattoo from the story **Inked, but added my own words to **it. can only update at least once a week now that my writing brain has come back to me.

**RE-EDITED  
**

* * *

They enter Remy's and Alexis immediately runs over to her and ricks usual spot. They order there food from both Rick and Kate's waitress surprisingly she never knew that they knew each other. Alexis scoots toward Kate more and cuddles into her side. Kate puts an arm around her and kisses her forehead. Alexis's smiles at her. There food comes to the table and they dig in.

They finish eating and decide to walk back to Rick's took hold of Kate's hand and interlaced them. Kate smiled down and gently squeezed her hand. Rick who was watching the scene the whole time just smiled. When they reached the loft at around 2, Rick went to his bedroom to change into his workout clothes, Alexis pulled Kate onto the couch. Once she sat down she climbed into Kate's lap. She snuggled right into her chest. The warmth of Kate's body and her heart beat plus her smell, almost put her to sleep immediately. Kate sat there and waited till Alexis was asleep. She decided she wanted to relax too and decided to lie down. She slowly lies down on the couch while still holding Alexis too her. She was very careful not to jostle her. She closed her eyes and drifts off to sleep.

Kate woke up with a light weight on her chest; she opened her eyes and saw bright blues staring at her really close to her face. Their noses were almost touching. Alexis leaned in closer and pecked Kate on the lips. Kate was momentarily stunned by Alexis' action. She only came too when Alexis started speaking,

"Did you have a good nap momma" Kate smiled at her

"Yes I did baby girl. You are a good snuggle bug" Alexis looks at her funny .

"Where is this snuggle bug?"

"You are the snuggle bug silly." Alexis looks at Kate

"huuh I am nots a bug!"

"You are my bug."

"I like being a bug then" Kate laughs at Alexis. Alexis leans back into Kate. Kate can feel all of a sudden that she is tensed up and is blushing a little bit.

"Baby, what is it" Alexis puts her head in the crook of Kate's breaths in Kate's scent and immediately relaxes. Kate can feel her relax and her hold loosens on her hold a little. Alexis snuggles a little bit more into Kate but doesn't go anywhere.

"Can...can I...can I have a kissie" the last part she whispers. If she had not been next to Kate's ear she would not have heard her. Kate leans back and looks at her.

"Of course you can have a kissie. Anytime you want a kissie just tell me and I will give you one" Kate leans down and lightly kisses Alexis. She then turns them so that Alexis' back is back against the couch and she is facing the open space that Kate is occupying. Kate looks at the clock and notices that she slept for about four hours.

"Do you want to snuggle the rest of the night till dinner and then we can snuggle some more?"

"I would love that" she snuggles back down and puts her head on Kate's chest in between her breasts. Kate just stokes her hair and then decides that she wants to hold her.

"Krasnee, come up here more" Alexis moves up immediately into the crook of her neck and breathes in. She put her ear on Kate's chest and listens.

"Momma, did you know that you smell soo good"

"I do huh"

"Yeah, you smell like cherries and I like it very much."

"You do huh well I like it to."

"Mmm it calms me very much, your heart too."

"I'm glad." She wraps her arms around her again.

"So lex, where do you think daddy is"

"He's probly in his gym working out or in his secret room that he doesn't allow me in"

* * *

I'm soo in love with this story. Dont forget to review


	10. Chapter 10

Do not own castle. wish that i did, but don' i took the tattoo from the story **Inked, but added my own words to **it. can only update at least once a week now that my writing brain has come back to me.

**RE-EDITED  
**

* * *

Alexis notices the ring on the long necklace and pulls it out. Kate looks down at Alexis and sees her put her ring finger through the ring. "This was your momma's momma?"

"Yea baby this was my momma's" what was her name, how come I never met her? Her name is Johanna and she is in heaven. A tear slide down her face, Alexis took hold of her face and wiped the tear away. She then kissed Kate on the cheek and hugged her around the neck.

"I make you feel a little better"

"Yea you did Lex, I feel much better"

"How come gamma Jo is in heaven?" Kate gasped at this she didn't think that Alexis would see her mother as a grandmother.

"Someone hurt her and she went to heaven"

"Oh okay, what about your daddy, I get to meet him someday" she snuggles into Kate again and listens to her heartbeat.

"No baby, my daddy is in heaven too" Alexis looks up at her

"What happen" Kate took a deep breath and breathed out slowly. She ran her fingers through Alexis' hair

"He got into an accident, a car hit him. An ambulance came to help him but it was too late, he already went to heaven" Another tear rolled down her cheek and landed on Alexis' forehead. She looked and saw the sadness in Kate's eyes

"Don't be sad momma, they watchin you. Makin sure you take care of me and youself. I love you and they love you, nobosy can take that away from you" she smiled up at Kate. She got really close to her face again and whispered

"Got it see greetzah" Kate smiled and put her forehead on Alexis'

"I got it krasnee"

"Good because I want to snuggle some more and then have dinner, I so starved I could eat a kitty" she giggle, Kate looks shocked

"A kitty well, we better get on to dinner. How about five more min of cuddles and then you help me make dinner"

"Ok lets do that Katie" they then get as close as they can. They also close there eyes and relax.

"I wish Meredith snuggled with me" Alexis whispers.

Kate feels something wet on her shoulder, she looks down and sees Alexis silently crying. Kate's heart breaks. She tightens her hold on her and kisses her forehead. "Lex baby, it is okay. I am here now and we can snuggle and give kissies anytime you want okay" she wipes her tears off her face

"Ok" she breathes in her scent and relaxes.

"Can I have another kissie please?"

"Of course, you can" Alexis leans in and Kate gives her a light kiss

"Mwaah" she sounds loudly, Alexis giggles.

"Ok, let's go start dinner" Alexis gets up and Kate sits up too. Alexis turns and hugs Kate. Kate picks her up and puts her on her hip. They move to the kitchen and decided to have spaghetti. Kate sets Alexis on the counter. She then puts a pot of boiling water on the stove and lets it boil. She then got out a can of tomato sauce and also put it on the stove. Once the water comes to a boil she helped Alexis put the pasta in the pot. They then went back to the couch and snuggled some more. Alexis on Kate's lap snuggled into her chest and rested her head so she could listen to her heart beat.

5 min later the spaghetti is done and they get up and Kate serves the dinner. Right when they sit down castle comes out of nowhere and serves himself. Kate and Alexis both stare at time

"What, do I have something on my face" he suddenly asks.

"No. you have nothing on you face daddy. Where have you been all this time?"

"I was in my gym and then I was writing for awhile why, did something happen!?" Kate can see that he was getting a little worked up about this. She puts her hand on his

"Calm down castle, we were just wondering because you were away for… 5 hours."

"Oh well I was here the whole time. What did you guys do besides lay on the couch?" Kate was about to say something before Alexis climbed into her lap and covered her hand over mouth.

"Don't tell him mommy, our secret." Alexis says in Italian. Rick knows basic Italian to understand, but not whole conversations. He decides to let Kate and Alexis have that language together. He doesn't understand what she said but it looks secretive.

"Fine our secret, I won't tell him"

"Can I have a kissie mommy?"

"Mhm" she leans in and gives Alexis a peck on the lips. After Alexis hugs Kate and buries herself into her chest. She rubs her face in the crook of her neck and breathes in her scent. She then relaxes against Kate. Kate on the other hand looks over at castle and sees that he is shocked by their conversation and their actions. _'This is a new development'_ he thinks. He collects all of the dinnerware and puts it in the sink. He looks over and sees Kate heading up the stairs probably to put her to bed he thinks. He then quietly goes up the stairs _'thank god for training so much´_ he comes to Alexis' room and peers in the cracked door. He can just hear what they are saying.

"Thanks momma for snugglin with me and given me kissie"

"You're welcome baby; I would do anything for you"

"I know, I love you momma"

"I love you too baby" Kate makes a move to stand and rick thinks it is time to head back down stairs before he gets caught. He misses Kate kiss Alexis on the forehead.

He is washing dishes when he feels a pair of arms circle around his waist.

"I can't wait for this date tomorrow"

"I know me too"

"Oh I know, I got to get going though thanks for lunch and having me over for dinner"

"You're welcome Kate, just drive home safely okay and text me when you get home"

"Ok I will bye rick" she says after she puts on her coat and shoes. She opens the door and leaves with a quick glance behind her.

* * *

I'm soo in love with this story. Dont forget to review


	11. Chapter 11

Do not own castle. wish that i did, but don' i took the tattoo from the story **Inked, but added my own words to **it. can only update at least once a week now that my writing brain has come back to me.

**RE-EDITED  
**

* * *

The day of their date comes and Kate is nervous. She goes into work and does paper work because she took a half day. Luckily she has off for the rest of the night and no one will call her if a body drops. She runs home and picks out a blue dress that comes down just above her knees and has a deep v in the front. She hops in the shower and washes with her cherry scented shampoo and body wash; she knows he loves

* * *

"Daddy is you going out with Katie tonight?"

"Yes I am, is that ok with you?"

"of course it is ok with me, why shoudn it?"

"I don't know, just checking is all"

"You know how I feels about see greetzah, she's my mommy and I wuv her"

"Ok, which one looks better purple or blue" he holds up two ties.

"I like the blue one; it makes your eyes more bu"

"I am taking your more and going with the blue sweetie"

* * *

Kate is done finishing her hair and makeup and slipping into her dress when the door bell rings. She looks at the clock and it reads 5:50 'god he's ten minutes early' she thinks to herself. She quickly puts on her shoes and some lip gloss sprays on some light cherry scent and goes to the door. When she opens the door she is shocked to see who it is.

* * *

I'm soo in love with this story. Dont forget to review


	12. Chapter 12

Do not own castle. wish that i did, but don' i took the tattoo from the story **Inked, but added my own words to **it. can only update at least once a week now that my writing brain has come back to me.

**RE-EDITED  
**

* * *

Standing there in her doorway is her ex boyfriend Mike. He is 6' 2" and easily 200 pounds. He had a smile on his face and some flowers. Kate just stares at him in shock.

"Hey Kate, I was wondering if I could come in for a few moments." Kate is speechless, but nods her head and opens the door wider. She walks in and he follows her. She turns back and looks at him expectantly.

"Ummm I was wondering if we could get back together again. I still love you; can we have a second chance?"

Kate opens and closes her mouth like a fish; finally she finds her voice "matt, I don't think we should get back together. I never really loved you anyways and I am seeing someone right now. I'm sorry but no," she looks at him and can see his anger building 'this is not good, I need to get him out of here'

"No I will not take no for an answer. I want you and only you!"

"I'm sorry but I want someone else, I think that I love him." mike sees red and hits Kate in the face. She flies a little through the air and falls down, hitting her head hard on the floor.

"If I can't have you, no one will." he says walking over to Kate and starts hitting her. When he is done she is unconscious. "I will finish you later." he runs out of the apartment and closes the door.

1 hr later Kate wakes up and tries to move only to get shooting pain through her body. She slowly slides across the floor, occasionally crying out in pain. She finally reaches her cell phone that is on the coffee table. She thinks about who to call and decides on Lanie because she is a doctor and can look at her. She also doesn't want rick to know she is hurt and doesn't want him to see her broken. The phone rings 2 times before she picks up.

"Hey girl, aren't you suppose ta be…"

"Lanie, I need your help. I'm not... I need you to come to my apartment. (She sucks in a sharp breath) **please hurry.**" she whispers the last part and a tear rolls down her cheek.

"Of course girl I'm on my way." she hangs up and Kate focuses on not passing out as she calls rick. She waits for him to pick up but it goes to voice mail.

"Hey rick, it Kate... I can't make it to our date tonight. Something at work has come up, a new lead that were going to follow up on. We can reschedule another time. Talk to you later, Kate." she sits back and waits for Lanie to come.

**Rick (1st person)**

Ricks phone goes off as he is about to walk out the door. He opens his phone and sees that he has a voice mail from Kate. He sinks into the couch and listens. Something in her voice does not sound right. He doesn't know what but she sound hurt. Rick knows she is lying but lets it go this time because of how her voice sounds. He decides to give her a couple days to call him or come around. If she does not he will look for her himself. Rick takes off his tie and leans back against the couch. He closes his eyes and can hear Alexis slide down the stairs. She runs over to the couch and notices Rick. "Daddy, why aren you out with Katie. I though you goin out?"

"Not tonight sweetie, Kate's work got in the way."

"Oh, ok. Now wach movie wit me."

"Yes let's watch a movie." Rick gets up and puts the movie tangled in.

I wake up with a back ache and a warm body curled up against me. I lift my head and notice Alexis asleep also. I pick her up and carry her to bed. I go down to my bed and fall asleep dreaming of Kate.

**(First two sentences in 1st)**

I hear my apartment door open and hear Lanie calling my name. I can only grunt and moan because it hurts to talk. She finally finds me and I hear her gasp. She kneels down next to me and slowly touches my swollen check bone and eye. She makes sure the bone is not broken and then puts some cream on my face. She slowly takes Kate's clothes off except her underwear. She looks her over and concludes no internal damage, just severe bruising. During the whole time Kate is blushing because she does not have a bra on and feels a little awkward. Lanie looks up at Kate and see her blushing.

"Sweetie, I am a doctor, and a girl. You are fine, I have everything you have, No need to be embarrassed."

"I know it is just a little weird. Can I at least have a shirt?"

"Yes you can but no bra because of your broken ribs."

Kate sighs "fine, I have one of ricks button ups on my bed." Lanie gives her a surprised look "what when I went to his house to drop Alexis off after the whole Meredith debacle, I spilled coffee all over my shirt and he gave me one of his. I just never gave it back because it smells good" she rasps out, breathing in as deep as she can.

"Okay, be right back." She helps Kate into the shirt and then off the floor and onto the sofa.

"Girl, who did this to you? Was it rick, did he do this. I will kill him if he did."

Kate slowly shakes her head and gasps out one word "Mike."Lanie becomes extremely mad. She knows who he is; she set them up last year. He is a firefighter. He and Kate went out for about two months before Kate dumped him. Lanie shakes her head and covers Kate with a blanket. She counts her injuries and concludes that she has 2 broken ribs, left side of her face swollen, left eye swollen shut, split lip and a gash on her cheek that goes from her eyebrow to the corner of her eye. Lanie had to give her stitches for that and knows she will have a scar. She gives Kate some pain medicine and she soon drifts off to sleep.

She wakes up with a piercing headache. She tries to move a little. She screams from the sudden pain through her body she starts to panic all of a sudden. Lanie comes rushing in a tries to calm Kate down. She finally succeeds and Kate looks even worse in the daylight. Lanie masks her emotions and looks at Kate in sympathy.

"I know it hurts sweeties, I know. You need to get better, I need you to take at least 2 weeks off work to get better, and I already called in and will care for you." Kate looks at Lanie as tears fill her right eye. She nods her head slowly and grabs Lanie's hand.

"Phone" she whispers. Lanie smiles and hands Kate's phone to her. Kate clears her throat and grimaces. The phone rings and the captain picks up "Hi, captain it's Beckett, is it ok if I take a 3 week vacation. I really could use it right now." she says through gritted teeth.

"Sure Kate, you may have 3 weeks off. See you in 3 weeks starting tomorrow at 9." he replies.

"Thank you Captain." they hang up and Beckett throws her phone into the chair next to her. She falls back to sleep with Lanie by her side.

* * *

I'm soo in love with this story. Dont forget to review


	13. Chapter 13

Do not own castle. wish that i did, but don' i took the tattoo from the story **Inked, but added my own words to **it. can only update at least once a week now that my writing brain has come back to me.

**RE-EDITED  
**

* * *

She wakes up 2 hours later to the smell of food and Rick. Suddenly she opens her eyes and looks around. She can't see him anywhere but knows he must have stopped by but only at the door. She sees Lanie put a bunch of purple lilies in a vase. Kate smiles and knows he got them. She whisper yells to Lanie and she comes over with food and water. The food is Chinese and it is also lo mien noodles, Kate's favorite.

"Here honey, these are easy to eat and I know you love them."

"Thank you Lanie."

"No problem honey, we just need you to get better." Lanie takes care of her for the week, she helps her eat, drink and sometimes to shower. She only helps her wash her hair and steady her balance. After a week is over going into the second, Kate's ribs slowly heal. She can do most stuff on her own. Her face is still bruised and swollen. She has most of her bruises and will always have a scar on her face now. She has not called or seen rick in a week and she knows he is getting worried but does not want to face him. She gets an occasional call from Alexis and they help her heal even more and Kate loves it.

Kate and Lanie hear a knock on the door. Lanie quickly opens the door and stares at Ricks face. He seems concerned and walks past Lanie into the living room. Kate walks out of her room into the living room in a tank top, button down shirt and shorts. Her hair is pulled up in a messy bun. She does not know that rick is here "hey Lanie, where did you put the medicine, I can't find it" she says as she walks in. She stops at the sight of Rick; he is staring at her in a look of shock. They stare at each other for a few moments before he quickly walks over to her and gently puts his hands on her face.

She looks up at him with tears in her eyes "I didn't want you to freak out or see me like this" she whispers. Rick sighs and brushes his thumb over the unhurt side of her face.

"What happened Katie? Who did this to you?" he whispers. She lightly shakes her head and looks down.

"my ex boyfriend Mike, he wanted to get back together and I told him that I was seeing someone but he said 'If I can't have you no one will', Kate started to cry "and he started hi..hit...ting me after I was on the ground from get...ting… thiiis" she pints to the left side of her face and then burst out crying. She collapses into Rick's arms and sobs. She tells him the rest of her injuries and just cries some more. Anger shoots through Rick and he has to pick up Kate and carry her to the couch. He puts her down and steps back a little. He takes deep breaths to control his rage. It does not help and he starts to pass really fast. Kate looks at him the whole time with silent tears streaming down her face. Rick stops passing and looks at Kate.

"I will **kill** him for what he has done to you" he says in an angry voice. Kate looks at him scared and reaches out her hand for him to take. He takes it and kneels in front of her

"No Rick please don't. I don't want you to **hurt or kill **him," he doesn't look at Kate

"Look at me please." she whispers. He looks up at her but a little past her. She is shocked to see his eyes black and no color in them. "Rick" he finally actually looks at her and once he looks at her, his eyes turn back to the beautiful blue. She knows that he would never hurt her. He stands up and tugs on her hand.

"Ok I won't, come here," he whispers.

She comes willingly and once she is close to him he takes her face and plants kisses all over her swollen cheek. She smiles at him and pulls him down for their first kiss. It is slow and full of passion and love. When they break away they rest their foreheads together and take in some breaths.

"Kate, I can't believe I am saying this but, I think I am in love with you." Kate smiles at him

"I think I am in love with you too." Rick pulls her flush to him and kisses her. They make out a little before Kate has to break it and catch her breath.

"Sorry forgot about your ribs." Rick whispers before Kate can say anything they hear someone clearing there throat. They looked surprised and a little embarrassed towards her.

"Well you love birds need to go see Alexis. She is probably dying to see you Kate. And I AM SOO HAPPY FOR YOU TWO!" she screams at the end. Kate and rick laugh and let each other go. Rick notices Kate's shirt and has to say something

"Hey, is that my shirt that I loaned you?" Kate blushes and looks down

"Yes it is and I am not giving it back either." she says to him. Lanie laughs and shakes her head.

"I'm gonna go change my shirt and shorts. I really want to see my baby girl." Kate walks down to her room.

"Kay, I will be right here" rick yells to her. He turns to Lanie all serious "What is his name and where do I find him." Lanie looks at him and opens her mouth to tell him but Kate comes back. She quickly writes it down and hands it to Rick.

"Take care of my girl writer boy." she winks at him.

"See you later Lanie, I will." they close the apartment door behind them. They go down the elevator and walk towards the car. As Kate's getting in the car he looks at the note Lanie gave him **Mike Reese, firefighter. Works near twelve lives about 10 blocks from there. ** Rick smiles and says in his head 'doesn't know what's comin' he gets in the car, starts it, puts it in drive and lastly takes Kate's hand before driving off to the loft.

* * *

I'm soo in love with this story. Dont forget to review


	14. Chapter 14

Do not own castle. wish that i did, but don' i took the tattoo from the story **Inked, but added my own words to **it. can only update at least once a week now that my writing brain has come back to me.

**RE-EDITED  
**

* * *

They reach the loft and Kate hesitates from going in. she does not want Alexis to see her like this and get upset.

"Rick I can't go in, I don't want Alexis to get upset and... and I'll get upset."

"It ok if she does, she loves you."

"I know that still though" she looks down and sighs. Rick grabs her hand and lightly pulls her to him.

"Come on, you will be fine." they walk in and Alexis is on the couch with a red headed women. She is older and you can totally tell that she wears expensive clothes.

"Hey Alexis I have a surprise for you." Rick says as he leads Kate in the living room.

"Hey baby girl!" Alexis' head snaps towards Kate at the sound of her voice

"Mommy!" she gets off the couch and runs towards Kate. Kate kneels down to catch Alexis as she jumps in her arms. Kate stands up and swings her around. She plants kisses all over Alexis face. Alexis giggles and hugs Kate's neck. "I missed you mommy"

"I missed you too baby girl" Alexis then notices Kate's swollen face; she gently grabs her face and looks at it critically

"What happened to your face mommy?"

"I got hurt baby, I feel better now that I have you" Alexis laughs and then gives Kate a couple kisses on her swollen side.

"There all better" Kate smiles and hugs her close.

She whispers in her ear "I love you baby girl"

"I love you too" she whispers back. Kate sighs and looks around. She spots the older women wiping her eyes and smiling at Kate. Kate just moves over to the couch still holding Alexis in her arms. She sits down and Alexis breathes her in and relaxes. She falls asleep a couple minutes later. Kate holds her the entire time. She places kisses to her crown and sinks into the couch. Kate looks up again and looks at Rick. Rick steps forward and takes Alexis from her. He places her on the other couch and turns around towards Kate.

"Kate this is my mother Martha Rodgers, mom this is Detective Kate Beckett."

"Hi Mrs. Rodgers, it is nice to meet you!"

"Darling call me Martha and it is wonderful to meet the woman who has made Alexis and Ricks lives so much happier." she hugs Kate and kisses her cheek. Kate smiles at her

"They have brightened my life also Martha." they then walk into the kitchen. Martha gets out 2 wine glasses and some wine. She pours a good serving and then gives one to Kate. Martha then makes her way out into the living room and gently sits down. Kate follows her lead and sits down on the couch also. Rick feels a little awkward standing there

"Umm... I'm gonna go write" he points towards his study and they wave him off. They sit there for a few minutes sipping there wine and staring at Alexis peacefully sleeping. Finally Martha puts down her wine and then takes Kate's also and put it on the coffee table too. She turns back to Kate and takes her hand

"What happened to you dear? If you don't mind me asking." Kate sighs and looks toward Alexis.

"My... my ex boyfriend beat me up. He came and wanted to know if we can get back together, but I told him no because I was seeing someone and I think that I like him a lot. He then got angry and punched me in the face and then when I was on the ground unconscious he hurt me more" Kate had tears in her eyes at this point. Martha pulled her into a hug and Kate tensed at first, but then relaxed into it. It has been a long time since she has felt a mothers hug.

"Everything will be all right dear, you're safe now" Kate closes her eyes and breathes deep.

"Thank you Martha"

"You're welcome darling" they pick up their wine glasses and Martha tells Kate about her being in the theatre and being worldly known. She loved it of course and is still on Broadway. Kate reveals that she loved her in her play for guys and dolls. As they finished talking, they heard whimpers and looked over to see Alexis waking up "Mommy!" she calls out.

In an instant Kate is by her side

"It's ok baby girl it is just a dream." Alexis hugs Kate really tight and pulls herself into her chest she nuzzles Kate's neck and breathes in her scent. She calms down instantly and just cuddles with Kate. She keeps her face in the crook of her neck and a hand scrunched in the fabric of her shirt. After about 10 min. of sitting there she decides to give Alexis a bath. "Hey baby, you want to have a bath and then me and you can snuggle some more?" Alexis nods her head

"Da, see greetzah."

She heads up to the bathroom and gets the tub ready and fills it with bubbles and soap. She places Alexis in with a couple of toys around her. She plays for 20 min before Kate has to wash her hair

"Stand up Lex, time to shampoo your hair"

"Ok mommy" she stands up and turns away from Kate. Kate grabs her shampoo and does her hair

"You can sit down now Lex." She does as instructed and decides to play a little bit more. "Can you turn so you're facing the wall" she says this as she gets a cup of water and waits until she turns. She puts her hand a little above Alexis' eyes. She tries to shield them and pours the water on Alexis' head. After a few pours her hair is shampoo free. She decides that Alexis can stay seated and does her conditioner. She rinses her hair out the same way and then drains the tub and dries Alexis off. Once Alexis is in her pull up and pajamas, they cuddle together and then eventually fall asleep.

Rick comes up stairs to say good night to Alexis and is surprised at what he sees. Kate is sleeping with Alexis cuddled into her side and a hand clenched in her shirt. Kate has an arm around her in a protective way. He walks over and pulls a blanket over them; he leans down and kisses them on the forehead and leaves to go into his room down stairs. He climbs into bed and thinks about how Kate is more of a mother than Meredith ever was and he has only known her for a few months. _'Even after 3 months I love her to death'_. Sleep soon comes to him and he drifts off to sleep.

He gets up at 3 does his workout and gets his fatigues on. He goes into Alexis' room and kisses her forehead goodbye; he then lightly kisses Kate on the lips. She lightly sighs and then kisses him. He stays dead still and holds his breath. He looks at her _'she is dreaming, man I am stupid_' he quickly slips away from her and escapes to base.

Kate wakes up to a warm body on her, she looks around and decide she slept in Alexis' room. She looks down and sees red hair. Alexis is cuddled in the crook of her neck and still sleeping. Kate lifts her hands and wraps them around her. She breathes in Alexis scent. She still has a little bit of that distinct baby smell and Kate loves it. She decides to just lay there with her baby and relax.

She licks her lips and tastes coffee on them _'I thought that was a dream'_ she thinks about it more and makes a big decision _'it wasn't a dream...I loved when he kissed me. I even kissed him after he stooped. WOW'_ she smiles and touches her finger tips to her lips.

An hour later, Kate feels Alexis moving around on her. Alexis moves her head to the side and looks at Kate. She smiles when she sees her and snuggles closer. "Don't want to get up mommy. Want to snugs all day." she says into Kate's neck. It is muffled but Kate can understand her.

"Ok baby girl we can stay here all day if you want to."

"I do, no daddy today, just you." she leans back and looks at Kate with those sky blue eyes that makes Kate give in all the time.

"No daddy today, just me and you ok."

"Mmhm, can I have a kissy mommy." Kate nods and leans in and pecks Alexis. She smiles and then relaxes into Kate.

"Can you teach me some more Russian today? Then some Italian next week?"

"Yes I can we can stay right here for the lesson" after two hours of learning Russian, they venture down stairs still in the clothes they slept in. Kate cooks them breakfast and they try to have a conversation in Russian. She tests her in all of the things and actions she is doing. Only a couple times does Alexis have to switch to English because she doesn't know the word in Russian. She is a quick learner but is not fluent yet. Kate thinks in a couple months she will be fluent because she is young and is absorbing everything. Kate asks where Rick is and Alexis replies that he had to go to the base. "He came in to say good bye to me and you. He usually leaves around 5."

"Oh, he gets up earlier than me." she finishes up her breakfast and puts the plate in the sink. She then goes over to Alexis and sits next to her.

"I finished mommy, can I also have some juice?" Kate takes her plate and puts it in the sink. She then gets Alexis her juice and then sits down next to her. "How come you are not at work mommy, no catching bad guys today?"

"No, I don't have to go to work. I have to heal and get better. I have 2 more weeks to spend with you."

"Cool, can we snuggle on the couch and watch a movie?"

"Yes we can, but first we have to go to my apartment and get me some change of clothes ok."

"Kay, I'm gonna stay in my Jammie's."

"Fine by me, I am too. Let's go" they catch a cab and make it to Kate's apartment they just enter the apartment when something catches her eye. She quickly picks Alexis up and takes her to her bedroom. She puts her on the bed and quickly grabs a bag and puts some clothes and essentials in it. She then opens the drawer and takes out her gun and holsters it. She also takes out her badge and clips it on herself. She then turns toward Alexis who is looking at a picture on her bedside table.

"Is this gamma Jo and gampa?" Kate takes a deep breath looks at the picture

"Yes baby that is them. They would have loved you" the conversation end there and Kate is glad. She grabs her stuff, picks Alexis up and head through her living room.

* * *

Rick knocks on Reese' apartment. He had half a day of training today but did not tell Kate. Reese opens the door and looks at Rick. "Who are you?" he asks rick smiles

"I'm Kate's boyfriend, I hear you beat her up, that was the wrong move" he punches him in the face. He then closes the apartment door and picks Mike up "Do not come near Kate again, if you do you will get a worse beating than you are now" he upper cuts him in the gut and then right hook in the face" Mike then punches him in the face but did not think that Rick would use a seal move after his attack.

"You should know I am a classified military and can kill you with my thumb" he then sends him flying and his body hits the cabinets. He then walks over to him and beats him like he did to Kate. He then picks him up and keeps him eye level. "Stay away from Kate and I won't come back" he growls, Rick lets him go and Mike drops to the floor with a thud. Rick wipes his jaw and there is blood but he is ok. He knows he is going to have a black eye but doesn't care. He turns around and exits the apartment. He just misses Esposito and Ryan. Luckily he is stealthy. He decides he needs to see Lanie and ice his knuckles and jaw.

* * *

They make their way out of her apartment and Kate quickly phones Esposito. "Hey Espo, I need you to pick up mike Reese and then get CSU through my apartment. When I visited it, because I needed some more clothes to go on my second little trip, I noticed it was a little upturned"

"Oh...kaay, I will head over there now. I umm I was wondering why you took 3 weeks all of a sudden?"

"I needed it that is why. You done now, good because I am leaving now. Tell me what you find when I come back in two weeks" she hangs up the phone without him answering her back. They walk outside and call a cab.

* * *

I'm soo in love with this story. Dont forget to review


	15. Chapter 15

Do not own castle. wish that i did, but don' i took the tattoo from the story **Inked, but added my own words to **it. can only update at least once a week now that my writing brain has come back to me.

**RE-EDITED  
**

* * *

They make it back to the loft and they both sit on the couch. They turn on the TV and watch the movie Tangled. They both sing along with the characters and have fun time. When the movie is over it is lunch time. They decide to have Mac and cheese, Kate gets up and goes to the kitchen to look for the box. Alexis gets off the couch and follows her. "Can I help?" Alexis says. Kate kneels down and kisses her forehead

"Of course you can help, baby." Kate stands back up and walks over to the stove. She puts on the water to boil and turns to look at Alexis. "We need to set the table and prepare." They get some bowls and also set the table. They have it all finished and then return to the kitchen. Once in there, Alexis lifts her arms up and Kate picks her up swiftly and puts her on the counter. She then notices that the water is ready.

"Ok, time to open the box and put the noodles in" Kate opens the box and hands it to Alexis. "Ok baby, slowly pour the noodles into the water. Alexis does as told and pours gently. Kate gives her another Russian lesson about what everything they are doing. By the time they are done, the noodles are done and Kate drains the noodles. She comes back to the stove and helps Alexis stir in the cheese. When it is finished she helps Alexis down and puts the food into 2 bowls. She walks over to the living room and sees Alexis crossing her legs and looking anxious. She quickly puts down the food and goes to Alexis. "Baby what is wrong?"

"I gotta go potty bad" Kate picks her up and runs to the bathroom. She pulls down her pants and her pull up and puts her on the training toilet. Just in time it seems.

Rick comes through the door tired and achy. He just came from teaching mike Reese a lesson about hurting someone he cares about. He got into a little rough and tumble, but he was in more shape and his seal training got put to good use. He comes through the door loud enough to be heard but no one comes or hears him. When he is passing the living room he hears laughter in the kitchen. He slowly creeps up and looks around the corner and peeks his head out. He is amazed at the scene that he is witnessing. Kate and Alexis are baking cookies and speaking in Russian. Kate spots his shadow and whispers in Alexis' ear "Let's talk in Italian now, ok." Alexis whispers back

"Ok mommy." they then have a whole conversation that never stops. He just stands there as they laugh and speak in a language he barely knows. He can understand a little but wants to give them a language they can speak just between them.

Finally he clears his throat and they turn around. Kate notices that he has a swollen jaw and a black eye. His knuckles are rough and bloody. _'Gonna ask him later'_ "Daddy, me and mommy had soo much fun today. We went to mommies partmant and got some clothes and then came here and watched a movie and then she gave me a bath and now we aw makin cookies."

"Sounds like fun sweetie, go wash up before I put you to bed."

"Ok." Kate walks over and grabs his face. She kisses him real quick and then looks him in the eye

"What did you do today?" he looks down at her

"Training op had to take down someone. They didn't want to give up."

"Ok, let me see your knuckles." he lifts up his hands and she takes them. She looks them over and decides there fine. "Be more careful please" she says as she brushes her thumb over his left eye. "Now we match." she says. She looks in his eyes and they go dark. He looks away and takes a deep breath. "Rick I'm alright. He's not going to touch me. Esposito is picking him up. He did a couple of hours ago." he looks at he and his eyes go blue again

"Ok I'm sorry; it just makes me mad that he hurt you." Alexis comes back and they break apart

"Do you want a cookie daddy?"

"I do want a cookie, she has red icing." he reaches out to her and picks her up. He starts to blow raspberries on her stomach "mhm yummy cookie."

"Stahp daddy, don't eat me!"

"You to yummy to resist." Kate can tell it is winding down "Ok cookie time for bed." Rick says to Alexis

"Ok daddy, goodnight mommy, sees you tomorrow."

"Night sweetie, I'm making breakfast." "Kay." Rick takes her upstairs and comes back 10 min later. He sees Kate in the kitchen tidying up. He decides he needs to come clean about what he did.

He walk into the kitchen and stands behind her "Kate, can I talk to your for a second. It is important"

"Yea, what is on your mind?" Kate looks at him right in the eye.

"Well, I wasn't to-" Kate's phone goes off.

"Beckett. Yea, you gottem. That good I'll come into the precinct tomorrow." she looks at Rick to see if he can come in with her. Rick looks down and nods. "See you tomorrow." she looks at Rick

"I'll call my mom and see if she can come over in the afternoon."

"Ok."

"Let's get to bed now I am beat."

"Kay, me too."

"Goodnight." he kisses her softly on the lips

"night." she heads upstairs and he watches her go with a sigh. He then heads to bed.

"Go along darlings, I will hold down the fort until you come back. No worries." Martha says as they are walking out the door. They get to the precinct and meet up with Ryan and Esposito. They both look at Kate and see how she is beat up and then looked at ricks face and how his knuckles are swollen and bloody. They hide their emotions until Kate goes to the break room.

"Dude, you beat the shit out of him. Wait until you see him. He almost had to go to the hospital. Did you do it because of Kate?"

"Yes and you can't tell Kate, she will probably figure it out and get really mad at me. I tried to tell her before we came here but her phone rang." Kate comes back and looks between all of us.

"What are you guys talking about?"

"Oh uhh you know shop talk, sports and cars." Rick says before anyone.

"Yea he was telling us about his Ferrari that he has out at his Hamptons house. Real machine."

"Oh that's nice anyways, what did you get on mike?"

"Well from what we got he is goin to jail for about 3 years for trespassing and uh assault and battery charge. Also an uh attempted murder."

"You can say it espo, its ok. He beat me up but Lanie and Rick has been helping, don't become so uptight."

"Well, if you want to say or do anything to him everything is off and he is handcuffed to the table and chair."

"Ok, thanks guys I will. Come on Castle."

They enter the interrogation room and mike looks up at Kate, he smiles at her and then he sees Rick and freaks out. He tries to get up but he can't. Rick motions for him to be quiet and so he does. Kate looks at him and is shocked to see him beat up and bloody. He has a swollen left eye and a gash like Kate's. _'OMG, Rick did this, that stupid wonderful man. I'm going to have to kiss… I mean kill him later'_

"Well Mike you're going away for awhile and now you can't hurt me ever again" he smirks and opens his mouth. Rick who is standing behind Kate shakes his head no and motions for him to zip his lips. Mike looks scared and just looks down. "Well I hope you rot in jail asshole" they walk out of the room and go over to the one next door. Kate walks in and he follows, once he is inside and has closed the door, he is pushed up against the wall "I told you not to hurt or kill him. Why did you do that?" she said in an angry voice.

"Because I had too and I hated seeing you hurt and he hurt you. No one hurts my girl and gets away with it" all of a sudden her lips are on his and she is pressed into him.

"Thank you, seeing him all bloody and beat up made me feel better. But don't do it again" she kisses him again and it lasts a little longer

"Ok as long as nobody hurts you outside of your job"

"Just shut up and kiss me" they crash their lips together and don't stop. They hear a tap on the window and know it is probably the boys or Lanie or all of them. They finish their kiss and smile at each other.

"Would you like to go on a date with me tonight?" he whispers in her ear. She nods her head

"Yes tonight at 7"

"Ok, come to my loft at that time, casual clothes" she nods her head and he leans down and gives her one last kiss before the date.

* * *

I'm soo in love with this story. Dont forget to review


	16. Chapter 16

Do not own castle. wish that i did, but don' i took the tattoo from the story **Inked, but added my own words to **it. can only update at least once a week now that my writing brain has come back to me.

**RE-EDITED  
**

* * *

They walk out of interrogation and was met with Lanie, Esposito, and Ryan. They have smirks on their faces and just look at us. "Shut up don't you guys have work to do? I still have a week and a half off, go away" Esposito and Ryan turn around and go to their desks. Lanie is still standing there and smiling.

"Told yah he was you man candy."

"I know and she called me hot too and couldn't stop starin at my ass." Rick says after Lanie. Kate tries to push him but he doesn't go anywhere. She keeps trying to push him; he turns to her full on and picks her up by the hips. He's not even breaking a sweat and his muscles are bulging. Kate is too shocked to say anything.

They are eye to eye when they are normally eye to Adams apple if she is not wearing her heels, still not this level with each other. His eyes were so mesmerizing at this height. Her eyes were hazel with specks of gold in them. He never noticed that before. _'I have seen these eyes before, twice actually. Mhm I'll have to think where'_ "Stop pushing me Kataya. You will not move me. Yes I was ease dropping but I was still going to ask you out the next day. Now will you be a good girl and be nice" Kate clears her throat

"Can you put me down now?" Lanie who is watching this take place has a smile on her face _'god they're so cute together'_

"Yea, sure" he lifts her higher and then puts her down gently. She hits him on the butt.

"Thank you, see you at 7." she says the last part as she walks away.

Kate stops at her apartment and changes her clothes. She also picks up the mess that Mike made. By the time she had to get to ricks it was all finished and clean. She makes her way to his building and the door man recognizes her and lets her in. she goes to the elevator and is at his door in no time. She knocks on the door and she hears footsteps coming Martha opens the door and smiles at Kate.

"Kate darling, are you here for my son?"

"Yes I am. Is he ready?"

"He is almost done, come in and have a seat." she hears a faint sound and then

"Mommy!" something crashes into her legs. She looks down and sees Alexis attached to her leg

"Hey baby, what are you doing?" she then tickles her until she lets go. Kate then picks her up and put her on her hip. She walks into the living room and sits down holding Alexis in her lap. Alexis cuddles in close and puts her head on Kate's chest. Kate runs her fingers through her hair and kisses her forehead. Alexis soon drifts off to sleep and rick come out all ready "sorry I took so long, couldn't get my hair to cooperate" Kate rolls her eyes and walks to the door. They put on their coats and walk hand in hand out the door.

* * *

I'm soo in love with this story. Dont forget to review


	17. Chapter 17

Do not own castle. wish that i did, but don' i took the tattoo from the story **Inked, but added my own words to **it. can only update at least once a week now that my writing brain has come back to me.

**RE-EDITED  
**

* * *

They head down to the lobby and they walk down the street. "So, where are we going on our date?"

"Well I thought that we could eat first and then I am going to surprise you."

"Mhm I don't like surprises, but I will let it slide this time." she slowly puts her hand in his as they are walking down the street. Rick squeezes her hand and smiles at her. She smiles back and then leans into him.

"Here we are the best burger place in New York"

"How did I know that you were going to pick this place? This is my favorite."

"I know and that is why I picked it. Also, because it is my favorite also." They walk inside and get their usual waitress Darcy. She smirks at them and takes their orders

"The usual I'm gonna guess" they laugh and look at each other

"Yea the usual"

"Ok, it will be about 45 min"

"Take your time Darcy"

"So tell me all about you, anything." Rick says. Kate laughs and looks away

"How about truth or dare" she says.

"Ok, let's do that. You can go first, truth or dare?"

"Mhm truth."

"Ok, have you ever been arrested?" Kate bites her lip

"Yes, twice."

"How old were you, what did you do?"

"Sorry Ricky you can only ask one question. Truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Why did you ride a horse naked and drunk?"

"Ohh reading up on me I see. Well I don't know I guess just because it was spring and I had the fever." Kate bursts out laughing at this. Finally she calms down and shakes her head.

"I'm ready."

"Ok truth or dare?"

"What did you want to be before became a cop?"

"I wanted to be the first female justice. Truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Why did you join the Navy?"

"I umm I wanted to be a better person and help this country from the evil. I enlisted when I was 18 and then I went through college that way and majored in English and minored in criminal justice. I wanted to save the world. I then became a..._you know _and then it got better because I knew they picked me because I was at the top of my class and now I am a captain. I didn't want or do well in school before college. I got kicked out of private schools and finally I decided to behave for once and did ok in school. I finished and then right out of high school joined up... truth or dare?"

"Do we have to keep saying this... truth?"

"Have I met you before because I remember your eyes from somewhere and I can't place them?"

"Yes you have, I came to one of your book signings after my mom died. You weren't an ass to me like you were the others. You gave me a genuine smile and gave personal message not like the pre remembered ones for all the fans you wrote-" he cut her off

"Find your sunshine one day; I know you will find it. Also, smile a little more. Those beautiful eyes can't hide forever". Kate looked at him in shock

"You remember?"

"Of course I remember, you were the most beautiful woman I had ever seen and heartbroken at the same time. I have only written one personal autograph to someone and that person was you." Kate looks away

"How many times were you married?"

"Once, it lasted 8 months. It was Meredith. She only stuck around through the pregnancy and 3 months after she was born. I couldn't get her to be a mother. I barely persuaded her to keep the baby. I wanted her so bad and I got Alexis. That's all I wanted out of the relationship. I knew it was wrong so I married Meredith and she divorced me because she was sleeping around with her director after she got clearance from the doctor." Rick sighs "what were you when you were a teenager?"

"Oh I was rebellious, my mom would tell me not to do stuff I would do it anyways. I got a tattoo and dated grunge rockers. I also got a naval ring with my friend. God those were some good years except for the boyfriend who smelled like BO and cigs." Rick looks at her in shock and arousal "I knew you had a tattoo but, a naval ring"

"I have 2 tattoos actually and one more piercing also..." she curls her finger in a gesture for him to come closure. "I have a cli... clip on earring" rick deflates and he sits back.

"Kill joy."

"Maybe you will find out someday." There food comes out and they think it is only about 45 min into their date. They are having o much fun. During the meal they make small talk and learn silly stuff about each other. An hour later and they are paying and heading out the door hand in hand. It has gotten colder so they have to put their coats on tighter. Rick puts his arm around Kate to keep her warm, she doesn't mind and they walk to their next destination.

"Where are we going now?" Kate said as they walk down the street.

"Well my dear, we are going to see a movie."

"What movie?"

"It is one of my favorite forbidden planet."

"I haven't seen that movie in forever. I love that movie!"

"Who knew you would be a geek."

"Hey, that is not nice. Now we're not going to make out during the movie."

"Oh come on not fair please can we, please." she rolls her eyes

"We will see." they make it into the movie and are enjoying it.

In the middle of the movie, Kate feels Rick moving closer to her. They purposely sat in the back so no one could see them just for this reason. Kate plays oblivious and watches the movie. He puts his arm around her and she still plays dumb. He starts kissing her neck and she can't resist anymore. She turns her head towards him and kisses him. They are making out in a matter of seconds. They make out until 5 minutes before the movie ends and it takes them that long to calm down.

They get up and pretend they did not just make out in a movie theatre like teenagers. They walk outside and down the street hand in hand and go towards Kate's apartment. By the time they get there it is midnight. "I had a lot of fun tonight Rick. More fun than I in a while"

"Good I am glad you had fun. I uhm I was wondering if you would like to be my girlfriend?"

"Yes I would love to be your girlfriend!" Rick scoops her up and swings her around kissing her the whole time.

"Now I have a hot, strong, sweet, kind man who can protect me."

"I have already been protecting you love."

"I know that but now it is official."

"That's good then."

"Would you like to come up for some coffee, it cold out here"

"Yes, coffee sounds good right now"

* * *

I'm soo in love with this story. Dont forget to review


	18. Chapter 18

**Do not own castle. wish that i did, but don' i took the tattoo from the story Inked, but added my own words to it. can only update at least once a week now that my writing brain has come back to me. New chapter! juiciness all in this chapter, smidgen of fluff also... please read the following.**

* * *

They make their way to the elevator and to her apartment. They get inside and take off their stuff and sit on the couch. They sit there for a few minutes before Rick turns his head to look at Kate and is surprised when her lips are on his. He finally reacts and kisses her back, they soon deepen the kiss and their hands explore each other. Rick pulls Kate into his lap and they continue. Kate pulls back and looks into his eyes, breathing heavily.

"Rick," she breathes out. He looks at her, lips swollen and aroused.

"Take me to bed" rick registers what she says and swiftly gets off the couch and carries her to the bedroom. When they get there he puts her on the bed, they slowly take their clothes off, exploring each other.

"I love you rick," she leans up and kisses him.

"I love you too Kataya" they explore their love and passion for each other till dawn.

She slowly wakes up with the sun in her eyes; she tries to move the warm solid figure that is wrapped around her pulls her in tighter. She smiles and rolls towards him, she looks at his face and he is still asleep. She brushes her hand over his face and he is still asleep. She brushes her hand over his face and feels his stubble. She leans in and plants kisses on his eyes, corners of his mouth and then his lips. He slowly shifts on his back and mumbles something she doesn't understand. She goes with him and lies down on his chest, she slowly draws circles on his chest and he shifts around.

A couple minutes later, he slowly wakes up and looks down. Staring at him with her gold flecked green eyes. They stare at each other for a few minutes and then he leans down and kisses her, she kisses back immediately.

"Good morning beautiful"

"Good morning handsome"

"Mhm good morning it is. Did you sleep well," she smiles up at him.

"I slept very well, I was a little tired"

"I know me too, do you want some breakfast? I'll make anything you want."

"Mmm, I want French toast and some coffee."

"Ok i'll be in the kitchen," he gets out of bed and locates his boxers. The whole time he does this, Kate is watching his muscles work. She can't believe he has such a beautiful body, and it is all hers. She is not letting him go.

I love him," she sighs and then gets up. She finds his shirt on the floor and puts it on. She makes her way to the kitchen and watches him cook. She is amazed that he can especially when he is deployed for long amounts of time. '_Don't think about it, he will always be here and safe' _she sneaks up behind him and wraps her arms around his waist. He doesn't seem to notice and keeps cooking.

"Hello love, it is almost ready, get the plates and silverware please?" he leans down and kisses her.

"Kay, it smells so good." She gets the stuff and then turns around. Rick is behind her with her coffee and a smile.

"Thanks Stud," she kissed him. She then moves to the table and sits down. He comes over with the French toast and his coffee. "This looks so yummy thank you."

They have a fun breakfast; Rick makes Kate laugh every 2 minutes. They finally finish breakfast and start to clean up. They head into the kitchen and she starts on the dishes, Rick comes up behind her and wraps his arms around her. She leans back into him and continues washing. Rick then starts kissing her neck and she can feel a hickey starting. She turns off the water and turns around in his arms.

"Stop doing that it is very distracting" she wraps her arms around his neck

"That is the point Kataya" he smiles and leans down to kiss her.

"I'm gonna go get a shower and then I'm going to go see my baby girl" she walks away knowing that he is watching her. She moves her hips a little more. He smiles and knows what she is doing. He decides to finish the dishes and go to the bathroom after she is done.

She comes out of the bathroom and changes in her room, she walks into the kitchen and sees rick to the dishes. She can't believe he is standing in her kitchen her boyfriend, it is so unreal. He is nothing like THE Richard Castle in page six and magazines. He is Rick Castle, the Navy seal captain and father. The sweet guy, who cares about everyone and is completely selfless, she sneaks up on him as he is in his own world. She starts to kiss his neck and he drops the dishes and turns around and kisses her on the lips.

"Get in the shower I want to see Lex and then you can take care of me at the loft."

"Okay I'm going, I'm going."

* * *

I'm soo in love with this story. Dont forget to review


	19. Chapter 19

**Do not own castle. wish that i did, but don' i took the tattoo from the story Inked, but added my own words to it. can only update at least once a week now that my writing brain has come back to me. **

**New chapter!**** sorry it took so long college stuff and Nutcracker shows (sighs) anywhoo, lots o'fluff ... please read the following.**

* * *

They reach the loft 20 min later and are met with quietness as they open the door. They thought that they would here cartoons playing on the TV and Martha singing or humming a tune. Nope, dead. Silence. They both looked around and finally heard the sound of someone throwing up upstairs. They both looked at each other and Kate dashed up the stairs, Rick hot on her heels.

When they reach the top they follow the sound of retching and open Alexis' door. They are shocked by what they see.

Alexis is on the floor, bent over a trash can and Martha is right next to her, rubbing her arm and trying to sooth her. Alexis stops vomiting and looks up at who entered. Her eyes immediately go to Kate. She gets up and wipes her mouth on the wash cloth Martha handed her and walks over to Kate. She stands a little away from her and looks up at her with her sky blue eyes. Kate kneels down and opens her arms, Alexis quickly falls into them and wraps her arms around her. Kate stands back up and rubs her back while kissing her forehead 'a little feverish and clammy, she is defiantly sick' she says to herself. Kate feels Rick move around anxiously and look at Alexis. "I'll get you some juice and some toast, okay pumpkin." Alexis nods and snuggles into Kate, putting her face in the crook of her neck. Kate can feel her lashes closing and her breath even out. Rick then moves to the door and opens it, slowly going down the stairs. Martha quickly follows; she said she had an audition she had to go to.

"I not feel well momma" she whispers to her. "Miss you" she says after a few minutes. Kate puts her face close the Alexis' and whispers back

"Missed you too baby girl" Kate walks over to the bed and sits down on it. She feels Alexis get closer to her and puts her head on her chest. She becomes calmer because she can hear Kate heart beat and eventually becomes so relaxed Kate thought she was going to sleep. Kate sat there and rocked her. She was also running her hands through the girl's hair slowly, trying to sooth the sick child. Kate looks down at Alexis and notices her sky blue eyes looking at her necklace. She takes it out and gives it to Alexis. The little girl plays with it gently and loves how it sparkles in the light onto Kate's skin.

"Do you want to get out of these clothes? I can give you a bath, then we can get some medicine in you and then..." Kate leans down to whisper in her ear. "We can snuggle." Alexis smiles and looks up at Kate. Kate returns the smile and kisses her forehead.

"Ok" the girl mumbled.

"Ok, let's get your stuff and head to the bathroom."

Kate grabs a new pair of pajamas and a pull up. She slowly picks Alexis up and heads towards the bathroom. She fills the tub with warm water and some bubbles. She gently undresses Alexis and puts her in the tub.

"No...no," Alexis wiggles and shakes her head.

"Lex, it will make you feel better, I will be right here the whole time."

Alexis nods her head and sighs. She gets put into the water and she just sits there. Kate grabs a wash cloth and starts to cool her off. By the time she is done she is cooler and looks better. Kate then gently washes her hair and rinses it out. She then drains the tub and grabs a towel. She takes Alexis out of the tub and wraps her in a towel. She dries her off and clothes her. She picks her up and puts her on the closed toilet seat.

Kate searches the medicine cabinet and finds some children's Motrin. She then goes over to Alexis and gives it to her. "Here you go Lex, drink this and you will feel better soon" Alexis drinks and then lifts her arms up. Kate picks her up and heads back to the girls' room, she then lays her down on the bed. "Mama stays with me pease?"

"Of course, I will be right back" she goes down stairs in search of Rick and finds him at the bottom of the stairs almost coming up. She walks down to him and kisses him on the cheek. He hands her the juice and crackers. "Thanks stud, come on let's go upstairs, Lex probably wants to see you." Rick nods his head and follows her up. They reach her room and open the door. They walk in quietly and Rick heads towards his little girl. She is lying down with her eyes closed; when they walk closer she looks at Kate immediately.

"Hey pumpkin, how are you feeling? Do you want me to lay down with you?" Alexis shakes her head and mumbles the word that he thought he would never hear repeatedly.

"Mama" Alexis looks at Kate and puts out her hand. Kate looks over at Rick and can tell he is shocked and a little disappointed. Kate walks over and lies down with Alexis. The girl climbs onto Kate's chest and puts her head in the crook of her neck. Kate rubs her back and kisses her hair.

Soon enough Rick is walking over and sitting in the chair next to Alexis' be. He reaches out and smoothes down her hair. Alexis opens her eyes and moans. Rick moves his hand away and just stars at her. He sighs and gets up. He leans down and kisses the back of her head. Alexis wiggles away from him and holds onto Kate tighter. He looks up at Kate and can tell that she is sorry just by looking in her eyes. He nods and smiles at her his eyes saying that it is ok, he then turns and opens the door and makes his way down to his study.

* * *

Kate watches Alexis, she is not sleeping but on the verge and for some reason Kate thinks it is comforting to do this. She slowly runs her fingers through Alexis' hair and then brushes her cheek. Alexis leans in to her touch and looks up at her. "luv ya mamma, fo eva and eva"

"I love you too Lex… forever and a day"

Meanwhile, Rick sits at his desk in his study and stares at the wall. Alexis has always wanted him when she was sick and now she wants Kate and only Kate. He can't help but be a little jealous of Kate, she is getting Alexis' attention and he is somewhat OK with it. What is throwing him off is that it has only been him and Alexis for awhile, his mother thrown in too with Meredith coming and going whenever she pleases. It is weird for him to see Alexis have a mother figure around all the time and take care of her like she was her own. He decides that he wants Alexis to have that kind of relationship.

* * *

Kate must have fallen asleep because she was awoken by small whimpers coming from her chest. She sleepily looked down at her chest and saw that Alexis was awake, but she was sweating and twitching. Kate placed a gentle hand on her back and on her forehead. Alexis stopped moving, but still whimpered. She leaned into her hand and Kate could now tell that she was silently crying. Kate pulled her up a little higher on her chest and wrapped her arms around her. She pressed her lips to her forehead and could tell that Alexis was burning up. Kate sat up with Alexis still on her and took her to the bathroom; there she found a thermometer and extra medicine on the sink 'Rick must have come up here again when we were sleeping.' She puts Alexis down on the toilet seat and takes her temperature, it reads 103.4, and Kate immediately goes into panic mode.

She undresses Alexis and turns the water in the bath tub to cold. She tries to place Alexis in the tub by herself but all of a sudden Alexis starts to whine and is on the verge of screaming, Kate quickly strips her pajamas leaving on her underwear and swiftly picks up naked sick toddler and slowly steps into the tub. She is shocked by the cold water but is determined to get Alexis cooled off. Alexis starts to wiggle and get away from her. "Nooo, to cold!" Kate leans back against the tub and holds Alexis to her chest, she rubs her hand up and down her back and Alexis relaxes into her. She slowly draws water on Alexis and can feel her shaking from the coldness. "Co...cold mam…ma." she whispers in her ear.

"I know baby, almost done. We have to get you cooled off, I don't want you to be really sick"

"herwey, I cold" she whines and Kate smiles down at her.

"Easy Krasnee, almost done" five minutes later Kate feels her head and can feel that the fever has gone down. She drains the tub and steps out, still holding Alexis and grabs a towel for both of them. She wraps Alexis in hers first and then herself. She picks Alexis up again and takes her to the bed. She gently dries her off and redresses her and puts her under the covers, Kate dries off and redresses also. She then slips into the bed next to Alexis and pulls her towards her. The girl grips a hold of her shirt and nuzzles more into her neck. She slowly breathes in and out until she is asleep.

Kate watches the little girl sleep. She can't believe that someone could give up this adorable, sweet girl. 'More for me' she thinks to herself. She just stares and traces circles on the girls' cheek. Alexis mumbles something incoherent and snuggles more into Kate. The older women smiles 'god I can't wait for kids' she thinks. All of sudden her eyes widen and then she has a grin that could light up a Christmas tree. 'A couple of Alexis' would be nice. Especially with rick' 'Rick?' she starts to have an argument with herself.'yes Rick, you love Rick' 'I do love rick and of course Alexis' 'go to sleep now your keepin me up' 'fine' Kate closes her eyes and dreams of a daughter that has green eyes with the golden flecks in them and the copy of Kate and another girl that has sky blue eyes but looks like Kate also.

* * *

I'm soo in love with this story. Dont forget to review


	20. Chapter 20

short chapters coming, finishing up the story onto the sequel : )

* * *

Kate wakes up on her side and she can feel something breathing on her face. She opens her eyes and sees Alexis asleep next to her but hugging her close. Kate reaches out an arm and pulls Alexis to her. The girl wakes up momentarily and then snuggles into Kate's side. Kate slowly puts her palm on the sick girls' forehead. She feels warm, but not as hot as last night. Kate is relieved that she is getting better and will soon be ok.

She looks around to try to find a clock; she doesn't find one but can tell by the position of the sun that it is past 7 o'clock in the morning. She slowly extracts herself from Alexis and sits up. She reaches for her phone and spots a piece of paper next to it. She picks it up and reads it. She starts smile:

_Kate,_

_I left for the Base, sorry I didn't get to say bye to you properly but you just looked so beautiful snuggling with my daughter I couldn't wake you up. _

_Thank you for looking after my pumpkin, I owe you one tonight ; )_

_Love Ya_

_-Rick _

Kate sighs and looks over at Alexis; the little girl is staring at her with her sky blue eyes. They are both nursing each other back to health, Kate is giving Alexis love and medicine and Alexis is giving her love and her father. 'What else would you need to heal someone but love?_'_ Kate thinks _'god I am turning into a sap.'_

"Hey sweetie, how are you feeling?" Kate says as she brushes the red heads hair back "Much better today" the girl replies "that is good because all day we are going to watch cartoons and relax. We need to get better" "Ok mommy, can we eat breakfast my tummies hungry?" she replies and sits up but leans against Kate. Kate picks her up and they head down stairs. Kate deposits Alexis on the couch with a blanket covering her and Monkey-Bunkey in her arms. She soon turns on some cartoons and heads for the kitchen to make breakfast.

5 minutes later she is plating eggs and pouring orange juice for Alexis. She picks up some silverware and heads for the living room. Once she is there she puts them down on the coffee table and sits down next to Alexis. She then grabs the plate and puts it in her lap. "Here you go Alexis, I made you some eggs, and they will help you feel better." Alexis opens her mouth and Kate gives in and feeds her the eggs. Once that is done she hands Alexis her sippy cup filled with orange juice. Alexis drinks a little bit and then hands it back to Kate.

It wasn't until Kate felt something cold and wet land on her, did she realize that she fell asleep watching Scooby Doo with Alexis. She lifted her head up and saw Alexis mouth covered in ice cream and all over her hands. "you wake mommy?" she asks as she climbs on top of Kates chest and puts her cold sticky hands on her face.

"I'm up baby girl, I'm up." She tries not to smile as she asks the question, the answer obvious on Alexis' face. "What have you been doin while I was asleep?" Alexis is way smarter than her age and thinks before she speaks, "I was reading docka soos." She states with a smile. Kate smiles " I see that you got into something that I like missy, I may just have to eat it right now." She leans ups and kisses Alexis' cheeks while making eating sounds, Alexis is laughing and trying to get away but she is being held by Kate. "Stahp, stahp mommy, I has ice a cream!" she screams. Kate stops and laughs at her. "ok, ok, calm down. What do you want for lunch?"


	21. Chapter 21

short chapters coming, finishing up the story onto the sequel : )

* * *

It has been about a month since Kate got hurt and Alexis was really sick. Kate spent almost every moment with the castles and she knew without a doubt she had already moved in without realizing it. She just came home from work and was changing in her and ricks room, when the door to the loft opens. Kate makes her way out to the living room to see what is going on. She spots Rick walking over to the couch,sitting next Alexis and stroking her hair.

Rick comes home looking angry and upset, Kate doesn't really know how to talk to him right now because Alexis is in the room. She walks over to him and kisses him. Alexis turns to Rick and hugs him around the neck. She pulls back a little but to look him in the eyes "hi daddy, I had soo much fun today! We watch cartoons and learned the Abc, it was awasome. Can you play morrow?"

Rick smiles and kisses Alexis on the forehead. "I can take tomorrow off and spend it with you guys. I need to talk to your mother first about something,but I will be here tomorrow I promise. Lets go tuck you into bed okay." Alexis nods her head and reaches over and hugs Kate and kisses her cheek. "Night momma, see you in tha mornin"

"Night baby girl, sweet dreams" Kate kisses her on the forehead and lets her be led by Rick to her bed. Kate leans back into the sofa and lets out a sigh, she is wondering why Rick is so upset when he got home. _'I wonder if they are letting him go or someone got hurt during training.' _

She has the sudden urge to have ice cream and cherries. She gets up and walks quickly to the kitchen, she searches and finds cherry flavored ice cream, she pops the top off and grabs a spoon not even waiting to get out a bowl from the cabinet. Rick comes back down the stairs and spots Kate in the kitchen. He decides to let her come to him, so he sits down on the couch and closes his eyes. He hears soft footsteps coming towards him and decides to pretend to not notice. He then feels breath on him and opens his eyes. Kate then straddles him and he puts his arms around her. He leans up to kiss her and pull her closer to him. He presses his face into her hair and breathes in deeply. Kate can tell something is wrong and pulls back slightly.

"What's wrong stud? You come home angry and know you don't want to let me go." She smiles a little but it tones down when she see his face. He shakes his head and stands up, carrying her to their room. He lays her down and crawls on top of her. He sheds his shirt and takes hers also. They take clothes off each other until there is none left. Rick then pulls her to him and wraps himself around her, places his head over her heart and listens to the rhythmic beating. Kate reaches up and brushes her hands through his hair. She then tangles there legs together to have their bodies even closer.

In the dark room she can just make out the reflection of his face, she can tell that it gets shiny all of a sudden and reaches out to cup his cheek. She wipes away the tears that have fallen and kisses each of his cheeks. she then takes a deep breath and waits until Rick voices what is wrong.

They lay in companionable silence for quite sometime, Kate is not sure if he has fallen asleep yet, but is startled to hear his voice all of a sudden."I'm being deployed on two weeks, just learned it today. I can't go, I have a family here. I had so much planned that I wanted to do. I love you so much that I don't want to go. At the same time it is my duty, what I signed up for. I'm dreading it even more. I have to be at the base in 3 days. I have to stay there until I leave. I am.." He stops talking at her sharp intake of breath. He realizes he was rambling and pulls her on top of him. "I don't want you to go Rick, you need to stay here with me. I need you so much. I love you with all my heart." Kate starts to cry and can't control them, they soon turn into sobs. Rick gently soothes her, rubbing her back and whispering quiet words. Kate lifts her head and kisses him with all the passion she feels. They spend the rest of the night loving and wishing they wouldn't be separated until the end of time.


	22. Chapter 22

So excited! I just can't hide it! Sequel coming soon : ) hope you like 3

* * *

Kate wakes up to someone crying at the foot of their bed, Kate slowly, tiredly moves out of the warm covers and walks over to the crying Alexis. The girl lifts her arms up and Kate immediately picks her up, she walks out of their room and to the girls room. "What's wrong baby girl?" "I has a night mah, it was scary. Daddy went on mission and he didn't come back. I missed him soo much." "It's ok baby, everything will be ok." Kate thinks that this is a good time to tell the girl about what is happening."Honey,daddy does have to go on a mission in 3 will be hard for a little while, i think we can make it. it will be fun just us girls. I can ask Lanie if she will come and stay with us when daddy is gone." "yea,i cant wait! it will be so much fun!" "I can also take some days off and we can go to the beach. I will start working earlier so I can pick you up from school." Alexis snuggled into Kate's chest and puts her head in the crook of Kate's neck. She breathes in the calming scent and melts into her.

In the morning, Rick finds them all snuggled up. Alexis is on top of Kate,head in the crook of her neck. She has one hand clenched in Kate's shirt,right above her heart. Kate has a hand on Alexis' back and one tangled in her fiery hair. He didn't know when Kate got up in the night and came into Alexis room. He was glad that Kate can comfort his daughter. He didn't want to leave them, especially when Kate and him got together recently.

It was a little unusual for him to see Alexis with a mother figure, he decided after his divorce that he would protect Alexis with all he had. He decided a longtime ago to find love and the right person with his heart...not another body part. He believes that Kate is his soul mate, he decide that he was going to marry her tomorrow. He decides to call Lanie and tell her his plans. "H'lo" the petite doctor mumbles " Hi Lanie, it's Rick. I was wondering if you could come over and keep Kate busy, I need to go _ring_ shopping." He says a ring in an obvious voice. He hears her gasp. "I'll be there in 10 minutes writer boy" she hangs up and Rick goes to his room to take a shower and make the bed. By the time he gets out he hears knocking on the front door. He runs down the stares and opens the door.

Lanie looks at Rick with wide eyes and has a little blush going on. Rick is standing in front of her with a towel low on his hips, he has water droplets slowly running down his chest. "Damn... If you weren't my girls, I would have locked you in my closet just for my self." Lanie says in a loud voice as she has a thorough scan of his body. Rick look down and looks back up at her with a blush on his face. "Sorry Lanie,I'll go and get dresses you can sit on the couch" Lanie walks in and over to the couch."and ...I belong to Kate." He winks at her and hears a sultry voice say something on the stairs "yeah you do," Kate walks down the stairs holding a half asleep Alexis. She comes over to the couch and places the girl in Lanie's arms."I am not sharing him Lanie, he's mine"Kate says with a stern voice, she winks at Lanie showing she was kidding "but still he belongs to me" Kate says after they stop laughing. "Rick, go get dresses, your probably giving Lanie a heart attack just. Standing there all naked with a towel hung low on your waist and water running down you...go please...before I do something that is not for everyone to see." Kate says turning away from him and breathing deeply. Rick to just mess with her, comes up behind her, grabs her by the waist and pulls her towards him. He kisses to her neck and presses himself against her. Kate can feel him and has to take a deep breath to calm herself down. He whispers softly in her ear,"I have your gun, its loaded and ready to fire." Kate steps away from him and turns to glare at leans in real close to him and relevés to whisper in his ear "I'll go get my real gun if you don't stop Captain Rodgers." She says the last part in the most worked up,sultry voice he has ever heard. She then walks over to Lanie and he has to turn and go up the stairs to prevent himself from going over to her,throwing her over his shoulder and up to their room, and having his way with her.

Kate came down stairs, as she was descending she heard fits of giggles and Lanie laughing. She narrows her eyes at them and sits next to Lanie. She doesn't see the look that Rick and Lanie give each other.

"Ok Lanie,let's go I am hungry and I need to go shoe shopping." " Kay girl, let's go before Alexis yells at us for taking so long." They laugh and look over at Alexis. the fiery red-head gives them a stare rivaling Kate's. they laugh again and Kate opens her arms "c'mon baby girl, your coming with us." Alexis smiles and runs into Kate's arm. The brunette lifts her up and puts her on her hip. They walk out of the loft with smiles on their faces.


End file.
